Howl for Eternity
by Oceanbreeze7
Summary: Rose Tyler- the Bad Wolf. Well, what if Time was alive? What if when the time vortex was removed, Time was still inside- and in a last ditch effort, Time tries to shapeshift to a greater form- A Wolf?  After Doomsday, TORCHWOOD/ SARAH JANE ADV. REUNIONFIC
1. Chapter 1

**Dear god! The Plot Bunnies are breeding inside my head like- never mind.**

**I just finished another Doctor Who, so i couldn't wait to make this one! Note: Torchwood will not be in here for a long time yet. This WILL be a reunion, but not for a Long LONG time, crossover with the Sarah Jane Adventures however only in the beggining of the first serries so barely anything will need to be known.**

**Thank you and please enjoy my story!**

* * *

><p>Before the universe- before the light and dark, and before death and life, there were the Immortals, the pure, the heavenly and the roots to the entire universe.<p>

There was the beginning of everything.

Existence and Void were born from nothing, were created by nothing but the will they had to _be_ created. And they smiled and looked down upon the world, Void parting her path and looking at her realm with her ivory skin and white hair with silver eyes. Existence frowned to her, looking at the nothing around him in his own way, waving his hand and allowing the spance of nothing to split into thousands of other areas. Other realms and universes born from his black hand, and the black hole for his eyes.

Void laughed and spun, sweeping forward in her space, filling the nothing around each of the realms with herself. Turning them white and turning them black. Feeling heat and freezing to death, it was nothing yet it was everything.

Existence rolled his eyes, swiping the air with his large talons. His black eyes reflected his glossy black feathers as he darted after Void who easily evaded his attempts to swipe at her as she ran easily as a white doe.

Existence and Void left tracks, and each tracks bled into realms names universes, from their feet the greater three were born to the whole of creation.

Space, his dark skin- not as Existences though, and bright eyes, laughing and lumbering around with snorts and tosses of his head, pawing at the ground and shaking his horns as he thundered past, leaving life and the filling of everything behind.

Dimension, the confusion of everything. A defect or a masterpiece. Moving so often that he or she was not known. She was the movement from the corner of your eye, he was the whisper from your ear or the footprints that vanished into nothing.

She was the phantom of everything.

And Time, her laughing soul and glowing heart as if made from fire herself. The strong and the fearless, the wolf of gold to match her hair and glowing eyes that showed all of existence, the birth, the death and what never could have been.

And Time and Space laughed, and played. Much like their own beginning, everything was born from the song and music they spread. The words parted from Time's lips and the humming and music from Space's heart.

Heart and Soul parted first, emerging as a mist before roaring away as a wind of hope and dreams. Heart the great white stallion pounding away on the life and love born from their existence, and Soul giving will and the power of choice with her shadow as a Dove.

Anger and Hate launched next. Hate, charging with his flickering black tail of the viper, striking and causing wars and mistrust to rival even Heart's ties. And Anger, darting around and infecting him with his curled tail, and gabbing with his long claws, the comrade of a serpent, a Scorpion.

More were born from nothing, Peace and her black hair and grey eyes, feeling the wish to abandon the Immortal world and take form of a swan among the mortals. As did Wisdom, the owl, and Grace the grey panther.

Every Immortal seemed to have a fault, a reason to go or the greatest shame, the reason why they left to live with the mortals.

But a few still survived, like Space and Heart.

But Time was never to be challenged.

_I can see the whole of Time and Space_

The whispers of Time herself seemed to vibrate through everywhere, every_when_ as a blonde girl so far away from home echoed it in sync.

_You are Tiny_

How true it was, and how sad it was Time agreed. Nodding silently to the tears that the blonde girl shed, her host for mere moments as her children could not speak, only take the Time Lords where they wanted to go, where they _needed_ to go.

But Time was proud as she spun around in nothing less, sending out a song from her heart that not a million instruments could fix.

She stopped suddenly, her voice turning to a different pitch as her song cracked and she looked to the future, as she looked into existence to find the threat, for what was, what could, and what never would harm her host- her single laughing soul for this universe.

A Dalek, the pain and anger of time, of the mistakes her sisters and brothers had made. The mistakes they shunned and turned their great backs on. Heart was gone, deeming these creatures not worthy of such emotions and feelings. Soul diverted her path, allowing her shadow never to touch the filthy creatures. And from there, the darker emotions bled in, Anger with his dark smile, or Hate with his masked face, ever so cold.

But there was another, Space. Space was Time's loyal companion, and together they laughed and sang together, giving life to a new set of worlds and life. They were friends, equals in ways, but Space differed, being busy.

It was later Time found out that Space had been watching a battle, a battle in which the diversion of his gift was needed to propel the ships, or move their children to be slaughtered or saved.

And the two watched in silence as thousands of cries pierced the air more effectively then Heart or Hate could fight.

They had split since then. Not wanting to be close to each other, to mourn what had gone wrong in silence and with distance.

Space had vanished, drifting away into the hidden cascades and changing his song into colors and gasses as he spiraled the Medusa Cascade again and again, leaving life mesmerized by his path.

Heart and Soul were still together, flying through the air in twin forms as their laughter and music turned to the great whispers of the wind. The warm and the breeze moving through the air, leaving smiles in their wake.

Anger and Hate joined, flying to the life themselves, burrowing inside the life's breath as they fought Soul and Heart's songs for emotion and true sin in the universe.

_I see every atom of your existence-_

But it was such a _long_ time to wait in silence, in solitary and watch the world die and form. Split and send advancements to retract them and turn to simple minded cells, then to soar through the air.

Every once in a while, the pure and the kind felt the need to speak through one to the world they saw far below.

Hate flew with his black tail as he spoke through a man, sometime before now, but after the present. The laughter of hate and the battle's he played. The drumbeats he formed only to scream In the end as Heart took the host for a final rest of kind words and peace.

Since then, the pure had decided to never find a host, for the dangers were too high, and the power for a mortal was too much.

_-And I divide them._

Space had frowned on this, traveling out from his colors and swirls to take what was Time's and steal a life from the end of his domain, stopping it's journey to the void.

And Time watched, not amused as the mortal grew a thicker role in her webs, in the fine strands that made up her world. She slashed and snipped the wires in his path, sending him back and forwards, to the end and in the beginning. But the mortal was brave and strong. Kind and well spirited that Soul visited him once, of course in one of her favorite forms of a white dove.

He smiled to her, throwing food to Soul even as she did not require it. Soul and Heart rather liked this man.

And Eventually, over existence, as did Time.

But flaws grew in the web. The strands had to end sometime, they had to finish or end at the end of the compromise of Time and Space, the end of the universe.

So Time worked, re stranding and sending webs in a loop. Allowing Hate's host to meet Space's and more and more webs to cross until they glowed and shimmered like the sun Time saw.

But it wasn't enough.

Time grew ever so fond of the group, of the great travelers of her children, Heart took a liking to a man, as did Anger. They formed a bond, and continually battled inside his mind, twisting his choices and tainting the pure, and curing the tainted.

Heart followed Soul's urging, and took a form for herself. A beautiful white horse with a dark blue saddle and bit in mouth. The deepest eyes that looked into your Soul, or rather she reflected herself back.

And the man rode her into battle, showing Anger deep into the back corners of his mind as he saved a mortal from a horrible death.

And the music flowed faster and faster.

Anger was now winning with the return of the horrid creatures, Daleks. The web would die, but that could not work. For the web to die, the pure would vanish from nothing, and nothing would be the beginning of everything.

_Everything must come to dust_

Time and Space, together, apart. Forever. For never. It was changing, nothing was the same, and yet, nothing was different.

_All things. Everything dies_

Everything except the blessed, the blessed pure that was born through the favoritism of Space, but how was Space able to give the immortal the blessed? It was through Time's domain, it would be impossible.

_The Time War ends_

The battle of pain and suffering. Of the tears shed by the pure. Space and Time's last meeting before moving away in shame, the last gathering before Soul and Heart flew away, and Anger and Hate retreated hissing.

_Rose, you've got it, now let go._

Ah, it was the male Heart was so fond of. The battle between Anger and Heart, their constant bickering over what should be done.

Time tilted her head, and watched the man, everything that could be, everything that once was, all that should be.

"How can I let go of this?" Time whispered, smiling ever so softly as her host seemed to press her heart- not Heart but her _own_. Showing her not the web she weaved, but the fabric of time she had woven with patterns and song like no other.

"I bring _life."_ Time whispered, and her world flashed. The careful fabric was gone, then the male was there. Wait, this was not the male Heart was fond o- _ah_ a Time Lord. It was him, it would be him, and it shall be him.

Time recoiled as if struck, Space had snuck in this moment and chosen his blessed. The other male, who gasped and panted in pain, Time looked back at the male, the short haired Time Lord who was looking frantic.

_But this is wrong! You can't control life and death!_

"But I can!" Time urged, breathing in quickly as the song grew too much and the sadness and cries filled her ears. The sounds of babies dying, of people crying and screaming, of life ending.

"The sun and the moon." Time whispered as she heard the laughter of Space and her long ago.

"The day, and the night." Time continued on, reaching out to the fabric only to gasp and crane her neck backwards as she suddenly was looking at the male once more. Her mouth was open in a silent scream as pain shot through her mind once more. Pain and pain, such a strange feeling for an immortal

"But why do they hurt?" Time whispered once more and almost flinched, still looking down at the man with another mind gently soothing her own, as their minds burned in fire.

_The power's going to kill you and it's my fault!_

His fault? The man who risked anything for the girl? No, Time was certain that this man did not deserve death once more.

He deserved life

"I can see everything." Time whispered just as the host whispered those words, in mimic. The man looked up, bright blue eyes filled with surprise.

"All that is." She stated and the host gently tried to stop the burning.

"All that was." And Time herself turned, swatting away the host until she was speaking as Time burned brighter, trying to find _any form_ that would help with the pain of a mortal with her power

"All that ever could be." The female finished and Time collapsed against the searing pain, whispering soothing words as the host panicked ever so slightly.

Then, the fire was being dragged away.

_'No!'_ Time tried to shout as she felt her body being drained and her mind going dull as her eyes slid shut to the male.

The male took her power

The male was killing himself to save the host.

_"Rose, I am Rose. Now sleep."_ A whisper drifted through their minds and Time passed out, letting the two crumple to the floor, drained.

And Time had no power- nothing.

She was asleep, for now, had been, and will be, for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear god! The Plot Bunnies are breeding inside my head like- never mind.**

**I just finished another Doctor Who, so i couldn't wait to make this one! Note: Torchwood will not be in here for a long time yet. This WILL be a reunion, but not for a Long LONG time, crossover with the Sarah Jane Adventures however only in the beggining of the first serries so barely anything will need to be known.**

**Thank you and please enjoy my story!**

* * *

><p>It had been so deathly long, and Time herself tried as she might to pull herself up, use her strength and find out what was wrong and where her power had gone.<p>

She was near her children, and they called for her, reaching out. And Time knew one thing, that she was still with this host, this _Rose Tyler_. As the only child of hers was with this man, the last Time Lord, a race that worshipped her, a great great race.

And one night, she awoke.

It was a power flux, a large amount of power filling the air for some reason, and it was enough to allow her to wake and rise up on her legs, but it wasn't enough. She pulled a leaf from Heart and Souls book, shifting her body into an animal to save strength.

She was a white wolf inside a golden mind of laughter and music, a blessed child from Time herself.

It was enough power for her to finally walk towards the eyes and pull her strength up to look into the eyes of the mortal realm, the place where no immortal dare walk for long.

And Time did not expect to be looking at a Dalek, much less a Void ship.

_'Void…Ship'_ Time thought and with a slight flare of surprise, she felt another mind pressed gently against her own.

_"Hello? Um…I think I might be crazy, but if your telepathic like the Tardis- could you reply? I could use some help here, I'm kinda' looking at a Dalek…"_

Time blinked slowly and felt the slight ridges of the mind before exhaling and pressing her power and song to the barrier, smiling softly as it recoiled ever so slightly in surprise.

_'I am the mother of all Tardis. And you are my host, you are the blessed by my sisters and my brothers, The Eternals.'_ Time whispered and the girl physically gasped, causing a dark skinned male to look at her in surprise as the Daleks were around them.

_"Host? That kinda' bad sounding isn't it? Makes me think of those creepy little bugs- you aren't a bug inside my head, are you?"_

Time smiled and sat down gently, feeling out for energy, and very gently taking a little of the abundance from the Void ship nearby.

_'No, Rose Tyler. I am an Eternal. A goddess, worshiped by a great many species, and if I am not mistaken, by your comrade the Time Lord himself.'_

Rose Tyler quieted and she bit her lip in silence as the Daleks continued to move out of the ship, and very quietly she mentally responded.

_"I've met a demon, he said that he was a god. As did the Dalek Emperor."_

_'Ah, but they are not I nor my brothers and sisters. I am Time.'_

This time Rose visibly stumbled but Time stated nothing of it, allowing the shock to sink in.

_"You're Time. I have Time inside my head."_

_'That is correct, but I have little strength. If I may ask, can I assist you, for I dread being attacked by these filthy monsters.'_

_"Oh, even you gods see them this way?"_

_'The Daleks were our greatest fault, and our worst mistake.'_

And Time pushed forward until the barrier was moved aside like a bubble, and Time gasped softly, allowing Rose's eyes to glow gold, and the slight power Time had gathered to corse through her skin.

"I know who you are." Time stated softly, taking off the white coat she found rather irritating to flesh. The Dalek's eyestalk moved forward, and narrowed slightly at Time's golden eyes and the slight music in the air.

"Think about it, how could I possibly know that?" Time questioned, tossing the coat to the male who caught it easily.

"A human-"Oh how strange it was to say "Who knows about the Daleks….And the Time War."

That was the final straw for the Dalek, and if Heart were here, she would tell of the fear and surprise the Dalek still felt, no matter how small the emotion was.

"You want to know how? Then keep us alive. That is my request. My friends and I, none can harm us." Time winced slightly at her wording but Rose inside seemed amused by it, and the other males quickly nodded, repeating what Time had said.

"YOU WILL BE NESSISARY." The Dalek responded and Time let her lip twitch and her eyes to flar, the Dalek looked away quickly to turn to the next.

"REPORT: WHAT IS THE STASIS OF THE GENISIS ARK?"

Time gasped and gave way, allowing Rose to move forward and gently press her mind against Time's.

"_Er- Time?"_

_'I am weak, Rose Tyler. I will wake once more, when I draw my strength from something great, a dying sun, an open rift, the Void and such.'_

_"But you'll come back, right? You remind me of something great…i- never mind. You just…you remind me of something, a wolf or-"_

_'We immortals all have our forms. You have meet Heart, the great steed back on the transport ship. The Time Lord rode her into battle. I am a wolf- I am the Bad Wolf.'_

And Time pulled back, shifting the energy she had left to a wolf, then she curled up, and collapsed once more into nothing.

It was a crazy amount of radiation that kept awaking Time, she struggled but it felt as if the golden strands of energy known as her paws were bound by chains Space made himself. Her eyes saw so many different things, and then in the end, Time _really_ felt it.

She gasped as energy poured into her and she rose, body glowing gold brightly and she watched as Rose hit a button, and they appeared back in a brighter lit area.

"I think this is he on switch." Rose nodded and turned to the surprised Time Lord who seemed rather mad at fist, and Time closed her eyes, absorbing the radiation inside the room- Void stuff.

The only problem with the Void- if Time or any other of the immortals traveled away from the universe, this universe would stop completely; there would be no life, no time, no death. It would be a frozen world of nothing, nothing would be there, and it wouldn't be enough.

Time opened her eyes and watched as creatures made of metal were forced inside a hole of white, of energy and power. The Bad Wolf rose to her paws and ran, letting the hands cling harder until she got to the front of Rose's mind. She felt the love, and she ran even faster, lunging into Rose's mind just as she slipped and let go.

Then deep inside Rose's mind, Time reared back and howled, letting her energy blast out and letting her vanish in a golden light too light to see with the backdrop of the Void.

And Rose screamed and Time howled in pain, molding together and Time was yanked apart, clawing and scrabbling for a hold as her soul and spirit seemed to be dragged away.

_"Time!"_ Rose screamed, but it turned to a yelp, as Time the immortal was dragged away, she was pulling Heart's move.

Rose hit the ground hard, groaning under her breath as she laid on her side, blinking slightly and looking around the dark city sniffing slightly then tensing as she smelt smells that she never knew even existed.

She shook her head and tried to push herself up, ignoring her limp tail-

Wait, _tail?_

_"Time?" _Rose asked inside her head, only to meet silence, the warmth that had been there for almost a year, the sleeping god had vanished, but she had changed something.

_'I am the Bad Wolf.'_ That was what she had said.

Rose darted upright, stumbling slightly at the strange joints in her legs, similar to crawling really except a little bit easier.

Rose stumbled upright, wincing slightly as the clicking of her sharp nails on the stone alleyway seemed louder, slightly annoying actually.

She shook her head roughly as she looked around the nasty smelling dumpsters and the manholes that seemed to be giving off odor that you could practically _see._

"And where am I…" Rose muttered, wincing once more, when she understood her voice in English, then half of it in a low whine.

She shook her head and tested her back legs, not used to how they bended the opposite way, or the fact that her ears could practically rotate.

She then noticed that it had to be midnight in the least, and yet, it was almost as bright as noon.

"Of course I have night vision." Rose muttered to herself and started forward with the clicking nails, eventually getting annoyed with how they sounded. She sighed with a deep pant and shrugged, knowing that she'd have to get used to the noise until the Doctor could fix her, turn her human again. Well, him or Time, she was probably still in her somewhere, just resting.

Rose started down the street in a steady trot, sticking to the alley ways in case she looked overly strange or out of the ordinary.

She jumped slightly after she had stopped walking and her tail brushed against her forepaws, she shifted her weight slightly and looked at a nearby dumpster, a broken mirror was there.

She was _huge_, not in the fat or obese way, but in pure size. She was easily twice the size of a normal wolf, probably smaller than a horse- well definitely smaller than the horse the Doctor rode on in the 51st century ship, but apparently that was the Eternal Heart, whoever she was.

Her fur was long and smooth, similar to her normal hair when she had let it grow out in his previous regeneration. Her ears were nice and trim with two tufts curling upwards to have a similar effect of her earrings. Her nose was a cute button black, and her eyes…

One eye was a deep brown, the same as her normal eye color. But the other eye was gold, seeming to swirl and reflect the look of the Tardis' heart when she was ripped open by Margret the Slitheen.

Rose swished her tail at that thought, turning her head slightly to look at her miniature horse sized body and admire the pale fur, almost a white with the tips turning a dirty sand color, but looking golden when looking afar. A rather beautiful pelt actually, the only sad thing was that it was already getting dirty from the alley water, and Rose was sure she couldn't get a shower nearby.

And as sure as Rose was, she was certainly a wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear god! The Plot Bunnies are breeding inside my head like- never mind.**

**I just finished another Doctor Who, so i couldn't wait to make this one! Note: Torchwood will not be in here for a long time yet. This WILL be a reunion, but not for a Long LONG time, crossover with the Sarah Jane Adventures however only in the beggining of the first serries so barely anything will need to be known.**

**Thank you and please enjoy my story!**

* * *

><p>Rose blinked, looking up at the sun and wrinkling her nose slightly as she rose to her feat and stretched much like a cat while blinking around.<p>

She was able to stumble across a fore sale house, boarded up with just enough room to slip through on her belly. Still too little room for a man or an old child, but a young one could easily sneak through as Rose's size was rather big for a wolf.

Once the stiff joints had been relieved of the annoying sleep sensation she always seemed to get, she padded towards one of the open windows, thankful for the fact that she was suspended up on the second story, and that there were stairs.

Rose frowned- if she could, and watched the houses around. It was highly populated, that much was sure. But her _exact_ whereabouts? It was a neighborhood, that and a large park with something similar to a rugby club just across the road. Rose turned her head, mapping it out silently and watching before looking at the sun to try and assume the time of day.

8:53 and 29 seconds.

She blinked at the strange number that randomly popped through her head, she tossed her head and snorted, rolling her eyes while assuming that it was a side effect of Time.

She gently made her way down the stairs, nearly stumbling when she forgot that her legs moved the other way.

Rose shook her head with a slight groan before getting to her feet and moving out of the door, darting as fast as she could into the park across the road, barely able to get past a few gaping people who slammed the brakes and pointed, taking out their phones and shouting silently into them from inside their cars.

"Dang it!" Rose muttered, turning her trot into a steady fast run, getting faster as her legs started to move the way she wanted them to.

A man inside the park shouted and grabbed a net that he was using- a dog catcher. And he took off in a run after her. But in only a few seconds, Rose had easily overpowered him and she hadn't even broken a sweat.

She kept running, looking over slightly as a few dogs started to bark and dash after her, a large Great Dane salivating and snarling as it got practically on her tail.

"Hey! Watch the tail!" Rose snapped, turning quickly so the dog overshot yelping. She darted off still, yelping as she was forced to cross a high speed road in which many cars and trucks honked and skidded past, the horn blaring loudly in her ears causing her to let out a reflexive snarl which forced mother to practically throw their children to the side and use any weapons they had.

Rose wincing and shook her head quickly as a loaf of bread was slammed onto her back, causing her to scramble upright and snarl at the man who quickly jumped back, slipping and scrambling backwards, getting the seat of his pants dirty.

Rose scrambled on, finding that her fit form carried on through here as she darted down one of the roads, already hearing police cars rushing from behind her.

_'Of course'_ Rose thought while opening her white muzzle _'You see a white wolf running around in London, you phone the police'_

She continued on, eventually seeing a sign that was big enough for her to huddle down behind and hope for the best.

She huddled down, and practically flopped onto her side, panting quickly and ignoring the fact that her fur was getting dirty as she hid under the tree and behind the bushes, almost shock still as she heard the police cruisers move down the road she was originally going to run down.

A sigh of relief that she was safe, and the cars kept circling around and around, not stopping and not letting their sirens turn off.

She whimpered, trying as hard as she could to cover her ears with her paws while burrowing her head into the ground, ignoring the aching pain her stomach now gave her.

She whined slightly as she heard a car pull around and halt right in the middle of going in towards the neighborhood. It simply honked and after a while the driver walked out, slamming the door.

_'The cars must have set up a barricade.'_ Rose summarized, nodding as she concluded that being as what happened. She waited a moment before snorting rather loudly and covering her nose as she thought once more.

_'Getting a police force after a large wolf? These days' people are getting more and more paranoid over alien invasions.'_

She heard the driver stomp ahead and two more bangs as two car doors closed and the two people stood incredibly close to Rose. She held her breath.

"What are the police doing here?" It was a girl, a young girl; she seemed to be asking the other one.

"You mean this is not a normal occurrence?"

Rose lifted her head and sniffed, noticing this behavior odd for a boy. Yes, it was human, nothing smelling funny about him, it might have been something strange or amnesia.

"No, at least they shouldn't be doing this. Let's see what Sarah Jane thinks of it." The girl responded.

It took almost all of Rose's restrain not to jump up and lunge for this 'Sarah Jane.'

_'It's probably not her-'_ Rose thought with a sigh, settling back down with a puff. _'After all, there has to be more than just one Sarah Jane.'_

Rose waited and almost three hours later and a great deal of pain in her stomach later, the cars left. It was almost nightfall and the streetlights had come on. Finally Rose made her way out on her belly, padding down the pavement and turning in quickly when she spotted a large house with _very large_ trashcans just inside a brick fence. The perfect cover for raiding through trashcans.

"Oh man, how I wish for some chips right now." Rose muttered and frowned at the stone fence, looking around for any type of way over or around to get inside.

Rose jumped as the street lights suddenly went black, even the _house_ lights turned off, absolute darkness.

Rose sniffed once and bounded through, shimming through a slight gap in the hedge to get into the side of the building, looking at the tall trashcan and rising onto her hind legs wobbly to try and get the lid off.

She yelped in surprise as her new legs locked _again,_ and she leaned forward too far, knocking the trashcan to the floor with a huge _bang!_

Rose backed away quickly, flicking her ears upright to hear it the occupants of the house were listening.

_"Can't lose power- never loses power!"_ Rose shook her head and moved towards the trashcan, stopping suddenly as she felt a warm breeze over her back, like somebody was walking over her grave.

She looked up to the top of the huge house, to see a young brown haired boy looking down at her through the slanted window.

Rose's tail drooped.

The lights flashed on, the bright lights and street lights and Rose felt more exposed then she had in a long time. She flickered her ears forwards as the boy seemed to say something, and she listened.

_"Weird."_ Someone inside the top of the house said, female for sure.

_"Sarah Jane- if you don't mind me asking, Is it common to see large white canine's in ones front yard?"_

Rose shook her head looking around quickly for some way out, but the hedge was a trap, made to bend only one way, practically a wall on this side.

_"What? Luke, that's not a dog! That's a wolf! And it's huge!"_

Rose snapped her head up and winced, looking around as she heard the slight pounding of what she assumed people running down the stairs.

The front door swung open and the boy was standing behind a woman holding something metallic that smelled completely _repulsive!_

It also helped slightly that the woman was _completely_ familiar with someone Rose had met before.

"Sarah Jane Smith!" Rose tried to smile, and she couldn't stop her tail from wagging quickly and in joy.

"Sarah Jane?"

"That's a wolf Luke, normally they don't get that big, actually it's impossible for one to be that big. I don't think it's from Earth." Sarah Jane responded, taking out a watch and attempting to scan Rose from where she was. This boy- Luke just looked at her before vanishing inside and retrieving something small and coming back out.

"Luke! It's not from Earth!" Sarah Jane gasped and looked over to Luke, who was throwing chunks of a sandwich at Rose who eagerly snapped them out of the air with no problem what so ever.

"It seems nice, perhaps Mr. Smith would know what it is?" Luke offered and Rose slowly walked closer, close enough until Sarah Jane shot her a look which instantly made her freeze.

"I'm not going to feel safe with that thing walking around m- our house Luke."

"Oh, so you had a kid?" Rose asked, tilting her head and pulling her ears back when she realized that she barked instead.

"Shh! Look, if you stay here we can help you get home." Sarah Jane offered and Rose looked around, trying to figure out a way to signal it was _her._

"You go on ahead, I think he's hungry." Luke advised and Rose shot him a look at the guess of her gender. Sarah Jane smiled slightly at that.

"Luke, I think it's a _her."_

Luke nodded quickly and Sarah Jane rolled her eyes vanishing upstairs.

Rose steadied down, ready for a good night's sleep, even if it was outside.

x-(X)-x

Sarah Jane worked for almost an hour with Mr. Smith, coming up with absolutely no idea with what the creature was. When she went downstairs to tell Luke the bad news, she didn't expect to see him sitting next to the sleeping wolf, stroking her head softly. He looked up innocently and tilted his head, not quite sure on what he was doing wrong.

Sarah Jane just leaned against the doorway, laughing silently as the wolf opened up one of it's eyes, the golden one, and rolled it before letting out a deep breath and falling asleep once more.

"Can we keep her?" Luke asked, and Sarah blinked, not sure of what to say for a response.

"Luke, you know we can't keep her from her family." Sarah Jane lightly added and Luke frowned, gently playing her one of her ears as she flicked it.

"I know, but if she want's to stay? She seems…different." Luke summed up and Sarah Jane rolled her eyes moving over to sit on the grass next to him, petting the wolf herself.

"All aliens are different Luke." She scolded lightly and Luke shook his head with a sigh.

"No, it's different. I know it, and you feel it too, I know you do!" He suspected and after a while Sarah Jane gave a tiny nod, causing him to grow a huge smile.

"It's just….I feel that I've met her before. Who knows, when you see as many things as I have, you might have also." Sarah Jane shrugged, and the wolf exhaled once more, gently curling up in a tiny ball and tucking her nose under her tail. Luke just looked up and Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but you better go get some sleep young man!"

Rose awoke the next day to find Luke looking at her and a blanket covering her flank. Very slowly, she lifted her head and looked at Luke who reached behind him for a plate of something.

"I don't know what wolves eat, I'll ask Maria after school today." Luke shrugged and Rose carefully got to her feet, shaking off some of the dirt on her back, and turning to look at Luke, who tilted his head a little bit.

"You seem different." He summed up and reached out, Rose gently leaned forward, trying to get him to tough her forehead. The closer she was to this Luke, the faster she could get to Sarah Jane.

"Luke! Time to go!" Sarah Jane shouted, grabbing her coat and walking towards a green car. Rose jumped to her feet and chased after Luke and sat by a car door, waiting. Sarah Jane just looked at her.

"You want to come with us?" She seemed rather surprised but shrugged, opening up the side car, and Rose jumped in, careful not to scratch the seats.

The girl from last night crossed the street and got into the back seat with Luke, instantly stiffening and putting a hand over her mouth to hold back a scream.

"Oh, Maria, this is an alien dog we found. I want to call her Lupa, it means wolf."

Rose turned around and tilted her head slightly to the girl who had a smile and could barely hold back giggles.

"You have a wolf. Inside your car." She summed up and Rose's tail started to wag, causing Sarah Jane to roll her eyes.

The two in the back jumped out and Rose sniffed, stiffening at the smell that reminded her of milk, calcium.

"So now it's just you and me." Sarah Jane summed up and Rose gave a little nod, causing her to break a smile.

"So you nod huh? Okay, tell me this. Are you from a different planet?" Sarah asked softly and Rose heisted not sure on what to answer. A small whine was a good enough results.

"Huh, well I'm sure we can get you back home. Anyways. Luke's building's been a bit off as well as a few power shortages. I got some blueprints from Maria's father and apparently a new building in the school has been slightly off. I'm going to the building's corporation building to see if we can get some information on them." Sarah summed up and Rose gavea kurt nod, knowing this would be as much action as she would get today.

But she didn't count of being left out in the car with the window down a crack.

"Of course, she leaves an alien expert out in the car." Rose muttered getting a sharp look from Sarah Jane as she walked towards the building quickly.

Rose sighed and set her paws on the dashboard, resting her head on the consol in bordom. Eventually watching a fly as it buzzed around.

She watched cars on the main road and tried various positions to lounge.

Again, she smelt the weird calcium smell and she bolted upright, tensing and flashing her ears forward.

_"Again, I strongly advise you to leave!"_

_"Is that a threat?"_ Rose almost smiled at Sarah Jane and her persistence. But she heard the underlying tone and tried with her teeth to get the door to open, cursing as it didn't budge

_"Well that was your last chance, Miss Smith.I did give you fair warning."_

And Rose heard the familier yet horrible sound of something sliding open, and the smell came in a higher dosage.

Rose looked around quickly, slamming her nose down on the window button, allowing it to slide down all the way.

She lunged through the tiny window, scrambling and twisting with her might to make it down, and she did, hitting the pavement in a run and tracking Sarah Jane down by the perfume she wore.

Rose skidded to a halt infront of a large steel door made for shipping trucks, and she heard the clicking of long nails on the floor as something walked around. Sarah was here, she was sure.

"Lets hope this works!" Rose muttered, spinning and kicking out like a horse to smack the handle up and open.

The Slitheen only had time to gasp as Rose slammed into it, causing it to crash into the floor hissing.

Sarah Jane bolted, looking over her shoulder with a gasp.

Rose scrambled away, chasing after faster than the Slitheen could run, and easily kept pace with her.

The two bolted out of a worker set of doors nad bolted to the car, Rose clambering back through the window with a twist, Sarah Jane panted and quickly kicked the car into reverse, forcing Rose to yelp and push her window back up.

"Sorry about this!" Sarah apologized and Rose shook er head, licking her teeth to get the gross taste out of her mouth.

"Luke!' Sarah Jane shouted for no reason, and Rose exhaled to see her phone hooked up to the car.

_"Sarah Jane!"_

"I was wrong Luke, it is aliens!" Sarah gasped, going even faster.

_"Yeah I know!- RAWRRR!"_

Rose winced as she recognized it as a Slitheen hunt shout.

"Luke listen- I think that if you make a big enough smell then they can't find you!" Sarah Jane quickly responded and Rose added a back, causing Sarah to smile.

_"Oh, Lupa's there? Okay then, well, we'll be of- Run!"_

The phone went dead and Rose slid back I her seat as the car went even faster, plowing down the road.

They skidded into the empty car parking lot and Sarah Jane jumped out as well as Rose, running and barking at the door as they opened due to Sarah using something similar to a Sonic Screwdriver. The kids banged on the other doors and they opened, a family of three Slitheen close behind.

The baby was goingto get them, so Rose lunged, moving fdaster than before as she plowed into them, slamming the baby into the ground so hard it cried in pain.

She then jumped off and ran slipping through the doors with an inch to spare.

The kids were inside the car as Rose jumped in panting, and Sarah gave her an affectionate look.

"You have a wolf as a pet." The new boy asked in shock, Luke rolled his eyes and Sarah pulled away quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear god! The Plot Bunnies are breeding inside my head like- never mind.**

**I just finished another Doctor Who, so i couldn't wait to make this one! Note: Torchwood will not be in here for a long time yet. This WILL be a reunion, but not for a Long LONG time, crossover with the Sarah Jane Adventures however only in the beggining of the first serries so barely anything will need to be known.**

**Thank you and please enjoy my story!**

* * *

><p>"Inhabitance of Rexa- Rexa- Oh…" Sarah winced and Rose got to her feet from the chair she had been in.<p>

"Rexicoricofallipatorius." She barked out and the other boy looked at her warily.

"Rexicoricofallipatorius." Luke supplied once looking at the wrist watch.

Rose got to her feet and looked around looking for something that could help her in some way. She frowned looking at a few hand drawn pictures of the Tardis and a few alien artifacts while the others read a report on the Slitheen.

"Slitheen on Downing Street." Sarah Jane whispered, reciting what Rose once told her, Rose barked once and wagged her tail, causing Sarah to snap back to Earth.

"Yes, something a friend once told me." She muttered before sighing.

"Gas compression from skin pressure often results in-" Sarah branched off with a frown in which Luke smirked.

"Farting!" He pointed with a bemused grin. Rose kept looking at the pictures, eventually finding one that had the most recent Doctor, something that was weird because Rose didn't see any camera with her the last time they met.

Rose jumped when she heard the fireplace in the corner open up, fog blasting out as a cooling system causing her to yelp in alarm. Maria quickly grabbed her and stroked her fast, trying to calm her down.

_"Good afternoon, Sarah Jane."_ The large computer stated from where it was before.

"Is that a computer?" The boy shouted in surprise, pointing at 'Mr. Smith.'

_"Who's that?"_

"Nobody, Mr. Smith, Luke would like some help." Sarah nodded to Luke as she gently herded him towards the large talking computer that responded with a _"Certainly."_

"Hello Mr. Smith, bring up our satellite image of London please-" Rose took one look and hurried down the steps, moving towards the kitchen looking for vinegar.

"Come on it has to be here." Rose muttered, gently padding through the kitchen and taking glances here and there.

She jumped up, landing on the table top and reaching on her hind legs for some sort of container that looked similar to vinegar.

She yelped as the plastic bottle fell to the ground loudly, and she waited for the oncoming explosion of the bottle breaking.

It bounced once before resting, and best enough, it was vinegar.

Rose nodded, self satisfied as she picked it up with her teeth on the handle and started towards the door, stopping as she set down the bottle and moved towards the door, scrambling with the handle but eventually opening it and bolting outside.

Halfway across the street, the lights went out, a major power loss but it wasn't too bad for Rose as she ran to the flower garden across the street, nibbling on a tiny rose bush to get the flower off.

She sneezed as a thorn tickled her nose, and she ran back across the street, managing to fit the Vinegar and rose flower into her maw before running back up the stairs.

"Will you shut up!" The girl shouted to the other boy. Luke looked up with a frown as Rose made her way back into the room, setting down the Vinegar on the coffee table in front of the four

"No Mr. Smith. No Sonic Lipstick, no plan B." Sarah Jane summed up and Rose growled, causing Sarah to sigh in annoyance.

"Don't you go and start getting angry." She cried with annoyance and Rose sat, just sat glaring.

"But we are the only people in the world who can stop this, and we will. Time to go back to schoo- What's she have there?" Sarah Jane asked, just now having noticed the jug, Luke reached down and twisted it, looking for a label.

"It's vinegar. Why does she have vinegar?" Luke asked and Rose sat, looking at Sarah Jane with mismatched eyes. She just frowned and blinked.

"Mr. Smith said that they were calcium based- Vinegar would be highly corrosive to them- an acid!" She gasped in surprise, jumping upright and patting Rose on the head.

"But how would Lupa know that?" Luke asked and Rose growled softly, having Sarah Jane look at her once more as she set the flower on the table.

"That's from my garden!" Maria shouted in surprise, Rose just glared.

"That's a rose." Sarah asked confused and Rose nodded quickly, pawing at the rose then racing over to her wall of pictures, trying to take down the one with her Doctor on it.

"Hey what are you d-" Sarah silenced herself as she took the picture and looked at the flower in confusion, then, it clicked in her mind.

Rose waited patiently as Sarah looked to the flower then at the picture, then at Rose then at the flower again.

"Rose?" She asked in complete disbelief and confusion, Rose quickly nodded her head, her tail thumping quickly.

"Rose? That's her name?" Luke asked with a slight frown, he rather liked the name Lupa.

"Yes yes, she's an old friend of mine- of course she wasn't a wolf the last time I met her." Sarah nodded and Rose grabbed the vinegar, walking towards the door while flicking her tail.

"Come on guys, let's stop those Slitheen." Luke laughed and raced after the fast Rose, already out the door.

x-(X)-x

The battle had been won and the Earth had been saved by an exploding giant Slitheen and a mad wolf attacking and practically knocking the baby one out cold.

It turned out Luke barely even needed help to dismantle the thing using Sarah Jane's Sonic screwdriver.

Currently they were back in Sarah's attic, beaming over a job well done, and making sure that the other stations used to steal power were shut down worldwide.

Rose sat on a chair, looking at Sarah Jane as she searched something on Mr. Smith, looking up Cardiff and sighing, she exited out and collapsed back on a chair across from Rose, she eagerly lifted her head.

"I'm sorry Rose, but he doesn't come by here anymore, there's no chance you'll be able to meet up with him here." Sarah Jane sighed and Rose whimpered, lowering her head once more with a sigh.

"I contacted UNIT, tricky thing too, - he hasn't stopped by recently, the only chance that you'll meet him is the chance he stops by Cardiff. I hear there's a space time rift, and I remember that a Tardis needs to refuel at those." Sarah Jane nodded and Rose whimpered slightly, rising upright, and Sarah Jane bit her lip.

"The only problem- is that Torchwood three is stationed there- oh don't look at me like that. I hear that Torchwood is completely different." Sarah tried to explain to Rose who growled lowly.

"They don't kill random aliens, and I hear that they actually help a few stray aliens on the wrong planets and humans that fall through the rift." Sarah Jane offered and Rose simply shifted her weight, looking the other way.

"Look, I'll contact them and tell them that you're on your way- look this is the only way you can hook up with him again!" Sarah Jane argued, and Rose pulled back her lips, showing teeth, the two had a glare down, similar to when they first met.

"Okay, I'll not say that it's you, that okay?" She finally compromised and Rose thought, finally giving a nod and Sarah Jane got to her feet, Rose followed as they walked towards Mr. Smith.

"Mr. Smith, establish connection with Torchwood 3, Cardiff." Sarah Jane nodded and the screen filled up with a ringing phone. Rose sat quietly and looked up at the screen as an older woman with black hair blinked in slight surprise.

"Hello, I'm Sarah Jane Smith, can I speak to the head officer of Torchwood 3 please?" Sarah asked, and the woman blinked then took a few steps back.

_"Erm- wait one moment Miss Smith-"_

"Sarah Jane's fine." Sarah Jane shrugged and the woman nodded, vanishing for a moment and in the distance a door opened up.

_"Sarah Jane Smith, can't say I've never heard of you before." _Rose snapped her head up, eyes widening as she recognized the name. Sarah Jane looked down in slight surprise as Rose's tail wiped back and forth so quickly it almost hurt.

_"Whoa, looks like Buster's a little excited."_ Jack smirked from the computer and Sarah Jane Smith rolled her eyes.

"_Anyways, I'm Captain Jack Harkness, head of Torchwood 3, I have a feeling this isn't a social call."_ Jack stated, crossing his arms and lifting an eyebrow, Sarah Jane frowned.

"No it isn't. A few days ago I came across a stray alien, and I was hoping that she could stay near your base of operations."

_"An alien stray? Boy, do we have those. So what are we talking here- humanoid?"_ He asked and Rose wriggled in excitement, Sarah Jane gestured to Rose who barked, Jack only stared.

_"You have an alien wolf?"_

"If you noticed, she's the size of a small horse, you could ride her like a pony if you wanted to."

_"So she's actually that big? I thought the picture was distorting- I think she could stick around for a while. Any good or special traits?"_ Jack asked and Sarah Jane frowned, crossing her arms.

"She's smart, she recognizes aliens. Not that long ago she stopped a family of Slitheen, smart girl she is, used to belong to a man I traveled with."

Rose wriggled once more and looked at Jack, who didn't seem to want to confirm anything, Rose growled slightly causing Sarah Jane to look down as she bolted towards the coffee table, grabbing the picture of the Doctor and running back, exchanging the slightly wet picture from her mouth.

_"Apparently she can fetch also."_ Jack dryly observed and Rose spun, snarling and raising the back of her neck, Jack lifted his hands in a sign of surrender.

"What do you mean?" Sarah Jane asked, looking at the picture, Rose wined, pointing at the picture then pawing at the screen.

"I still d- wait. You mean that he-"Sarah Jane branched off and Rose nodded eagerly, causing Jack to smirk dryly.

_"Definitely smart that one."_

"She'd have to be, traveled with a man called the Doctor, heard of him?"

Jack instantly stiffened and Sarah Jane noticed this. A slight smile curved at her lips and she shifted her weight, crossing her arms and lifting an eyebrow.

"So she's right? You used to travel with him? See the stars and timelines?" Sarah Jane pried but Jack said nothing, exhaling rather loudly.

"I used to travel with him, different from when you last saw him, about a year ago I met Rose and him, nice girl she is, a bit of a fighter." Sarah Jane smiled and Jack gave a slight nod before shaking his head and looking back at the screen.

_"So when will that dog get here?"_

_x-(X)-x_

Rose was on her way, the only problem was that there weren't any trains that allowed pets, Wolfs were out of the question. London was too far of a drive to get to from Cardiff, so Sarah Jane made a fair idea.

Sarah Jane was able to get to Oxford, but the rest was too much, from there she pulled off of the major path and strapped on a little side bag (bought from a farming store, made for horses) and put in a few items such as a GPS that Mr. Smith tracked and traced for nearby humans and close cities.

Rose was wished the best by Luke and the others before jumping out of the car and vanishing into the woods near the side of the highway.

Rose ran and strangely enough, as she ran she looked at trees, and grinned in her wolf body, ears twitching forward and back as she listened to the birds and small animals chattering as she walked by.

She halted next to a dead tree, looking around and finally sitting down before looking at the birds above.

"I wonder what time it is?" She mused, wincing as it came out as a half bark.

_1:32_

Once again she winced as she knew the answer and a snap of a twig caused her to look back behind her.

A leopard, a black leopard. It stepped forward carefully and its eyes flashed a royal purple, it took one step back and tilted its head.

It was then that Rose wasn't sure what gender it was.

"Hello?" She called, knowing that the chances of it knowing her language/barks were slim, but a black leopard had to be alien or something of that type.

"Hello." It echoed and Rose stumbled backwards surprised. It was a male voice, that was for sure but it held a large feminine quality that made her confused on the gender of this creature. Or why it could understand her.

"You should not be here." Its head straightened and Rose noted how it's voice took on more of a female tone now.

"Erm- sorry 'bout that. I was actually trying to get to Cardiff, so if I could just move o-"

"You should not exist." The leopard cut her off, it's purple eyes flickering even darker as the tone turned male.

Rose backed up, her back pressing against the dead tree as the Leopard advanced, leaving no tracks even through the long grass, as if it was never there.

"I-"

"Observe." The Leopard nodded towards the tree Rose was touching, and she sprang back, looking to see what was with the tree.

It was slowly shrinking ever so slowly, turning younger and alive before stopping, almost fully grown and well into its prime.

"Did I-" Rose gasped and the Leopard snarled, it's voice seeming to echo as it lunged up at a tree, impossibly clinging onto it with large ivory claws that seemed more like knifes. It hissed and it's purple eyes flared.

"You are a host, you should not exist. The past host's died; the other is doomed for existence." The Leopard hissed, brushing its own pelt against the bark, it started to wither and die once more; Rose gasped and scrambled back again.

"You're one of those Eternals! What Time said before she vanished!" Rose gasped and the Leopard blinked slowly, sitting back on it's haunches.

"Indeed. I am here on my sister's behalf. What is of Time? She is not in our lands, and yet you hold her form, the Bad Wolf."

Rose gasped at the name and the Leopard moved forward, until it was nose to nose with her, and it tilted its head, as if looking into her mind, she then noticed how it was the exact same size as her, a small horse.

"Interesting, your mind is different than the others." It muttered, turning and trailing its tail over her shoulder, and she shivered at the fluid like feeling.

"It was an accident. Not a trick or a crime, but an accident- ah, you search for the lonely traveler. The last to worship our race." The Leopard mused, mysterious as it circled her once more, before stopping before her, and Rose tried to bite her lip, only to realize she couldn't.

Stupid wolf mouth.

"You are good hearted, and I still sense Time in you. We are watching you, Bad Wolf." It finished, raising a paw and extending long ivory looking claws with dangerous points, oozing purple mist.

"Wait wait wait-!" Rose yelped scrambling backwards as the Leopard advanced. A part of her mind was aware that she was trying to escape from a god like being, but she didn't care.

The Leopard's eyes flashed bright neon as it bared fangs, already its image fraying and turning to a smoke.

"You are traveling to Cardiff, to find another host, the male who shall last for so many suns and moons. I shall help you, Bad Wolf." The Leopard summed up before lunging as a purple smoke and ivory claws.

Rose yelped and lunged backwards, identical smoke except in a gold color flared up behind and around her.

"No!" She heard the Leopard hiss in anger, swiping with the long knife claws.

"You will _ruin it!"_ The Leopard hissed and swiped once more, before jumping back in a purple mist and vanishing like a phantom, just as Rose exploded in gold light.

The power of the Bad Wolf- _time._

_x-(X)-x_

Rose smacked to the ground with a sickening flopping splat, she felt as if her bones were broken from the gross crunching noises, and the sprawled out position she laid in on the ground of the warehouse.

She winced slightly as she lifted herself up, cracking the stiff joints in her legs and blinking to adjust to the lack of lighting here.

"God, I'm not doing whatever that was again." Rose muttered, shaking her head in shock.

_Time travel._

Once again, the words popped into her head and she yelped, shaking her head quickly as if that would help. She blinked and looked out of one of the smoggy windows, frowning as she didn't recognize the main buildings. She trotted over to the doors, and gently nudged it open with her nose, sniffing and recoiling as if shot.

There was a horrible smell in the air, like sewer water and rancid meat. It was from an alien no doubt, not to mention the fact that she could hear panting and gruff snarls as well as a car blaring down the road, screeching to a halt and more footsteps rushing after.

It was a parking garage, that was what Rose's nose lead her to, and she spotted a humanoid creature running out in a mad frenzy with a black car behind it, obviously tailing it.

The creature ran into an alley, and Rose saw her chance, with little effort, she banked out, jumping through a window and running up an alley parallel to the original one which the creature ran up.

She bolted out, jumping onto a closed dumpster and watching from her high spot as another van pulled up. Rose could smell the electricity from where she stood as the stun gun went off, bringing the creature down with a howl. She looked to the right, seeing Jack with another girl, obviously following the creature. A black car- the polar opposite of the white van, pulled up next, and the two jumped in, following after the white car.

And Rose ran.

The car eventually skidded to a halt in front of a building and they stormed inside the back entrance, shooting the lock and slamming it behind them.

Rose skidded to a halt, looking at the doors with a baffled expression.

"I run all the way here and get stuck by a pair of doors." She finished with a scowl, pawing at them before looking away angrily, and focusing on her golden claws.

"…Um, Time? If you're out there, could you please give me a sign? Some help perhaps?" Rose whispered, closing her eyes before opening them and feeling as if she was underwater.

Everything was brighter and felt thick and sloppy, like wading through syrup; the sun was up, different then when it had just been midnight.

"Okay, I'm in the past, I can deal with this." Rose sighed and moved through the open doors, blinking in shock as one eye- her left showed an arena filled with people screaming and shouting at a cage with a man and the creature before inside of it.

The right eye showed nothing, and abandoned room, and as Rose was walking, she knew she was still in the past.

The man closed his eyes and Rose ran, jumping into what would be the cage.

The water seemed thinner and the main doors burst open, Jack and two others rushing in holding guns.

"Owen!" The woman shouted, and the male turned, giving the monster the okay to attack.

And the water vanished, Rose was back in the present as she lunged with a blood stopping snarl, slamming into the creature with such force it yelped and hit the ground spitting and hissing, trying to claw at her, but getting nothing, Rose eyed it skeptically before mashing her head down on it's, knocking it out cold.

"Owen!" The other woman shouted as they worked on the cage, and Rose stood up, turning and looking at the male pressed all of the way back against the metal, breathing in short gasps as his eyes were filled with fear.

"Jack get me out of here! There's a bloody giant wolf!" He shouted, rattling the door while eyeing Rose, and Rose just looked at him patiently.

The door was blasted open and the welsh looking woman raced in, pointing the gun at Rose who looked behind her carefully before backing up, the woman wouldn't stand down.

"Stand down Gwen- she's a friend." Jack summed up, recognizing Rose from the screen Rose didn't know how long ago. Slowly, Gwen lowered the gun and opened the cage. Rose trotted out, her tail wagging.

"Looks like you made it-"Jack nodded, and Tosh looked at the wolf with surprise.

"Yeah, welcome to Cardiff mutt." Owen muttered and Rose snarled, causing him to back up.

Jack could get used to this dog.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear god! The Plot Bunnies are breeding inside my head like- never mind.**

**I just finished another Doctor Who, so i couldn't wait to make this one! Note: Torchwood will not be in here for a long time yet. This WILL be a reunion, but not for a Long LONG time, crossover with the Sarah Jane Adventures however only in the beggining of the first serries so barely anything will need to be known.**

**Thank you and please enjoy my story!**

* * *

><p>Rose had awoken inside her little cubby area with a large yawn. She had been accepted quickly into the 'Hub' as they called it. Apparently they had another guard animal- a pterodactyl named Myfanwy. They found it a good idea to have an animal that could run down the halls where the prehistoric flying lizard couldn't get to.<p>

Rose had overheard the male whose life she saved muttering something about extra security after some Cyberman- Lisa or something.

Owen had smirked when he noticed her tensing.

She had gotten along well with the others, she had scared Gwen pretty badly when Rose had jumped up on the couch while Gwen was reading a few reports of people complaining about some building.

Gwen had screamed rather loudly and fallen to the floor, Rose yelped and darted away, whimpering apologize while Gwen just stared.

Jack had laughed and pointed.

When Rose had wanted to drink something besides the water inside the bloody bowl Tosh had been nice enough to get for her. Not to be rude, but she found it wrong to eat out of a bowl- Ianto had been inside the small kitchen area, working up coffee's for the group when Rose walked in, her gold nails clicking on the stone floor, Ianto looked up with a smile, reaching out with one hand and patting her on her head.

"Hey there, girl. You want more water?" He asked and Rose sniffed loudly, looking up at the coffee machine before setting down the bowl and sniffing deeply, eventually using her nose to guide her to a cupboard just below the coffee maker and open the cabinet- reaching deep inside before she pulled out a small box of tea bags. Not the best brand in the world but still better than anything.

Ianto hadn't gotten it until she destroyed the box while snarling and launching it with a flick of her neck into the wall. She was able to grab one of the bags and drop it smack center into the middle of the empty bowl.

Ianto was still stunned into silence as he carried the tea filled bowl out into the main area; Jack looked up and frowned at the scene, Rose looking absolutely overjoyed and Ianto with a shocked expression.

"Ianto? Did you get her water or something?" Jack asked, and Owen looked up, pointing with a scalpel he had been using and laughing.

"Hah! You're getting the drinks for the dog now!" Ianto just shook his head and blinked, setting the bowl carefully on the ground near the stairs to the vault, Rose liked to sit there.

"No, it's just-"

"Is that tea?" Tosh frowned, recognizing the smell as something she used to drink, she turned and froze, holding her hands to her mouth to stifle her laughter, Gwen managed a snort as she watched Rose ever so carefully grab the mixing stick Ianto had put in the bow, and stab the bag many times before dropping the stick and proceeding to lap up the liquid.

Rose had been certain Jack had been muttering something about _'Doctor- of course teaches his pets to drink tea- insane git-'_

And how Tosh learned that she didn't eat raw uncooked meat- _no_, now that was actually funny.

Rose sat on the ground, looking at her chunk of raw (probably frozen) hamburger, she then wrinkled her nose as she recognized the smell as pizza, not her favorite but anything would do at a time like this.

Rose had walked up to Tosh, and when Rose was getting calm strokes, she noticed Owen commenting on how she was probably jealous that they didn't have to eat smelly meat like the food she had- he said it came from inside a frozen chamber where they used to store bodies.

When Owen moved to grab a beer, Rose worked quickly so two breadsticks were positioned over and under the meat, working like a sandwich.

Jack almost had to wake up from death as he started choking and laughing at Owen's aghast face.

Rose sat next to Tosh, between Gwen and happily munched on her slice of pizza.

Gwen learned that Rose rather enjoyed books, when Gwen was sitting on the couch, the clicking of nails alerted her to Rose, and Rose laid down next to the couch, head on her paws as she heard Gwen reading some of her story aloud, Charles Dickens if Rose was correct. Ironic, she had met Charles Dickens, and somebody she assumed that had to be related to Gwen, Gwynth the maid.

Owen had (once again) made fun of the fact that Gwen was reading to a dog,

The next day, Owen had to stay after for hours to disinfect all of his surgical tools from the inch thick pool of wolf spit and slobber- she had gained Gwen's trust at that.

The five had been jumping around and playing Basketball, being shocked as Ianto turned out to be a rather good player, Rose sat on the ledge of the steps, her paws overhanging the end as she watched Jack jump up in the air and grab onto the rim, only to slip and fall onto his back laughing.

Rose started snickering and Owen pointed that out causing Jack to turn and give a large smile, holding out his hand, Rose unsurely pawed at it and Jack sat next to her, patting her head.

"I think she's officially a Torchwood dog." He nodded and Gwen gave a little whistle while Ianto gave a smile and a nod.

"Well, we can't just keep calling her wolf." Tosh pointed out and all turned to Ianto, who seemed to be the best at naming things.

He was silent a moment before looking at her, circling and looking at her from all sides, before looking at her mismatched eyes and golden claws with a frown.

"…Comet." He offered and Gwen frowned, Jack just looked thoughtful.

"Comet reminds me of those reindeer." Gwen added and Owen snorted, trying to look occupied with picking his nails.

"…Constellation? It seems that she has to have a name that has _something_ to do with space." Ianto shrugged and Tosh smiled at that, jumping up to put in her idea.

"We could shorten it, Stella. Stella the wolf." Tosh offered and Rose just looked around.

_'It's as close as a name I'm going to get-' "_I'm good with it!"Rose shouted, which turned into a bark and Jack chuckled, patting her on the head.

"Looks like it's Stella, we'll need to get you a collar, Stella the wolf- Property of Torchwood." Jack stated and Rose stiffened, her back bristling up and she growled softly.

"Okay, _maybe_ not the Torchwood part." Ianto added and Rose barked, her tail wagging as she seemed pleased.

Then the next day- Tosh and Jack went out to investigate an old building with reports of music being heard at night.

Music and bombs.

x-(X)-x

Rose woke the next morning to a few shouts of anger, she padded out blinking quickly and shaking her head as the two tiny metal plates silently hit each other and banged against the smooth black expensive collar.

The two plates were cute, one had her name carved in with fancy script she normally would never wear- _Stella_, the other had Torchwood logo on it, a fair compromise as it didn't actually state 'Torchwood'

"Gwen, go find Tosh and Jack- the rifts acting up." Ianto stated and Gwen looked up from her computer, nodding and moving to grab her coat, Rose raced after and Gwen raised her hands before opening the vault door.

"Hey- you guard the hub, not go on missions." Gwen argued but Rose showed her teeth, and Gwen grudgingly complied.

Soon they were traveling down the road in Gwen's personal car- and Rose was sure not to rip up the seats.

The car pulled up to an old building, and the two got out, Rose hopped out of Gwen's side as she held the door open, and Gwen grabbed her earpiece while spotting the black SUV.

"Yeah it's here, so they must be inside." Gwen shrugged and moved towards the door, causing Rose to follow, and stop as she eyed a flyer.

_Vote Saxon_

It was rather old and other advertisements covered it mostly, but Rose still had a bad feeling about that name, she sniffed slightly before padding after Gwen inside the old abandoned building.

Gwen used a flashlight while moving around, calling out Jack's name, but Rose took her own path, sniffing and wincing as her mind registered the smells as Jack, Tosh, another unidentified person- and 1941. Rose didn't even know that _had_ a smell.

Music, old ballroom music that she had heard while on her travels, and she spun, her ears pinning back as she blinked- and the world swirled.

It was different, people laughing and dancing as people in WW11 jackets spun around ladies in frilly dresses.

She inhaled this time, keeping her eyes open as she smelled the same thing as before- 1941.

"_Stella!"_ Rose blinked, and it was abandoned all over again, Gwen was standing in the doorway with a flashlight, beckoning for them to go.

"I don't know where they are- a man offered to help. He's the caretaker, Bilis, he'll open all of the doors for us." Gwen informed as they moved after the man, and a small bit inside her hissed as she met his black soulless eyes.

She inhaled and her eyes widened slightly, there was no way to tell what time he was from, every time and yet no time. The same way the Leopard smelt, this man was a time traveler.

_Bilis. Demon riser. Be gone, let Time banish the Demon._

Rose let her legs move as those thoughts drifted into her mind at their own accord. Rose whimpered, looking away and Gwen rolled her eyes, allowing her to be off.

"Okay, 1941, let's see if this works." Rose muttered and closed her eyes, hoping that it would be 1941- and she jumped.

She landed heavily on the top balcony, different from where she was before, and she peeked open her eyes at the loud music blaring in her ears.

Oh, it was 1941 alright

x-(X)-x

Rose instinctively flinched as she heard the loud boom of a bomb dropping. She knew a bomb wouldn't fall on this building but it was still very unnerving.

She darted around the abandoned halls still crowded with coats and papers as well as drinks that were brutal on her nose.

She heard faint music that grew louder as she neared the cellar and very carefully, she snuck her way down the stairs, stopping when there was no way she could get past without being seen.

She closed her eyes and cut off her breathing, jumping down the last step when the music vanished,

The room was empty, nobody here or they had vanished. But by the age on the crates and boxes, it looked as if she was back in the future.

She easily walked past the area where people were before, jumping up a tiny area in which served as a storage area for goods. Once out of the way, she stepped forward, this time, allowing her eyes to remain open.

It was a feeling of nothingness as her eyes saw gold and the surroundings were suddenly changed. She heard tiny gasps in the corner, and she sniffed. The iron smell of blood and Tosh.

Rose carefully made her way around, being cautious if Tosh was dying, and she almost fell over relieved when Tosh was writing something on a small card that wasn't from this year. It was being written in blood- pencil would fade.

Rose gently stepped out, making sure her nails clicked on the ground so she wouldn't randomly appear. Tosh spun, holding the papers and numbers close to her heart and her breathing was gasps as Rose slowly came into the light, her collar showing.

"Stella?" Tosh whispered, catching sigh of the name and the two eyes, one brown and one gold.

Rose let her tail wag.

Tosh practically threw herself at her, crying and sobbing, and Rose didn't care that her one bleeding hand was smearing onto her back, she eyed the paper with the numbers and Tosh quickly grabbed them, folding them tightly and slipping it between the collar folds before she stood with a smile.

"Okay, go on back home." Tosh whispered and Rose stared before turning and jumping, landing on the pavement outside in the light, the paper was smoking slightly on the outside and Rose was wobbly from lack of practice.

"Stella!" Rose snapped her head around, Gwen was running towards her, and her eyes were on the paper on her neck.

"You've been gone for nearly half an hour! Owen came- he didn't find anything, but apparently you did." Gwen smiled, laughing and messing up Rose's fur, she growled playfully as Gwen started to read out the numbers, and then she waited.

Almost half an hour later- Jack and Tosh stumbled out, blinking and almost in a daze, Tosh instantly smiled when she saw Rose, and Gwen ran to hug Jack.

"Don't worry- it'll be out secret." Tosh whispered and Rose let her tail wag.

x-(X)-x

Rose sat on the ground, watching and listening as Ianto read stories out of a large book.

Judgment day, or at least that was what they were calling it. Something was happening- people were falling through history.

And Rose _really_ hoped the Doctor would show up soon.

"Are you done yet?" Owen groaned from looking at a hand in a jar that looked too similar to a hand that Rose held a few times before that one got severed.

"Nope, how about the great Abbadon- the devourer." Ianto chuckled and Rose's ears perked up. Didn't she and the Doctor defeat Abbadon? A space station in orbit around a black hole and- you know, she wasn't sure of half the things she had seen.

She barely blinked and everyone had left, Andy, a police officer had gotten some soldier at the station, and Tosh and Owen left to go to a hospital, and Rose knew what had happened, even without being told.

Time was splintering.

Every moment she looked at the Rift machine, she could feel something inside her give way, sadness and tears, something was breaking and being hurt.

And Rose couldn't help but feel guilty. Time had given her this body, the Leopard had said that _she_ was Time, so couldn't she do something to help? Travel around and try and stop this from happening?

The vault opened and Gwen walked in, Jack behind her with a passed out roman soldier being dragged behind. Rose followed slowly as he set the roman man on a scanner, and scanned with something similar to a Sonic Screwdriver.

"If Owen managed to open the rift to get you and Tosh back, couldn't we do the same for these people?" Gwen asked, and Rose tilted her head up, knowing the answer for a strange reason- just like how she knew the time and date.

_No_

"You've still got the rift manipulator." Gwen pointed out and Jack gave a slight laugh of shock and sadness.

"There's a world of difference, we're talking about taking control of time, not taking two people back from the past." Jack tried to explain, finally switching off the scanner as he wasn't happy with the results.

"Besides, look at the damage Owen caused. We mess with the rift, we'll put the whole world in danger." Jack stated, but Rose looked at him in his eyes.

He wanted to, for the same reason as her.

It would bring back the Doctor.

"Have I ever let you down?" Jack asked after a while, but Gwen didn't say anything, she turned and walked away, then stiffened, as if hearing her name to peer into a cell.

Rose heard Jack calling her name, but she didn't respond. Rose sniffed, and then her eyes narrowed. IT was that man- Bilis, but she couldn't keep him out, he was a time traveler, he would come back.

The others had come, but Rose took her time going back up, she walked into the cells, looking at the Weevils Ianto had just brought in. they hissed and did a half cow- half goat groan before bowing their heads and backing away.

_Time sensitive._

Rose just ignored the voice, turning and walking out just as she heard Jack raising his voice.

"The first thing you learn here is not to mess with the rift!" Jack shouted at Owen, and Rose knew this wasn't going to turn out nice.

"I only disobeyed instructions to get you back!"

"And now people are dying." Jack growled, storming past, only to stop as Owen challenged him again.

"Oh, so I shouldn't have bothered?" Owen shouted, and Jack turned, straining himself so he wouldn't snap.

"Just who are you? Jack Harkness? You don't even exist, we've all looked. So if you don't even exist, why should I follow your orders?" Owen challenged once more, and Rose walked next to Gwen, who stroked her as she grew worried.

"Get out." Jack spat and Rose's head snapped up, eyes widening as she heard it.

_No, this is not right. Change it. Stop it._

So Rose did, following the chime and musical voice that led her to snarling madly and putting her bared fangs only an inch from Jack's face, and he stared. Not saying a word, and Owen looking on in shock, that Rose would side with him. Rose almost _hated_ him, or his cruel jokes.

"Jack, this is _enough."_ Gwen stated with a firm tone, and Owen's nostrils flared as Rose gave one last growl before getting off, her back fur bristling with her anger.

_'You're supposed to be a team! You take care of each other!'_

_Something is wrong. Do not let him be alone. Do not let him be tempted._

Rose gasped as she heard the voice but was able to continue on with a growl. One last gruff breath and Jack marched away, trying to find the address for a shop, a clock shop.

Owen just muttered his thanks and scratched Rose's head.

Owen was warming up to her.

x-(X)-x

When the two came back, Rose did not expect to see another male being dragged in by Jack, and by Gwens loving look, it was her boyfriend or husband- she always was bad with marriages.

Gwen shot them a rough idea of what was going on.

Bilis had showed her the future which involved Rhys (her boyfriend) killed inside their home. She then assumed that the future Bilis showed had been fake, like Owen when he had spotted his old girlfriend or woman he loved, it seemed that Rose was a rather good dog to blab your inner most secrets to.

But Rose waited patiently, and finally understood- they were all being tempted to open the rift. Rhys, was Gwen's temptation. Tosh had blanked out, so Rose could assume that she had seen it. Jack, he was the main goal. If he was tempted, the world ended.

The lights flashed, showing an intruder, and Gwen screamed, running to the vault, Rose and Jack on her heels. The lights flashed on after loud pounding and the door slid away-

Rhys lay on the ground, dead.

_He is not dead, we bring life_

Rose just exhaled and watched Gwen as she cried and cradled him.

They brought him to the med bay, and she sat, eventually screaming and crying and attacking Jack, then falling to the floor. Rose found her new job, sitting next to her and gently rubbing her head against her, letting her sob against her skin.

Jack sent a grateful look her way, and then Rose saw it.

Ianto had a blank look on his face, thinking and numb face- he had been tempted.

Only Jack was left then.

"How many other people are going to suffer?" Owen growled from his spot. Then Rose heard it, she snapped her head away when she smelt it, and immediately started to growl.

The others looked up, and stepped back from the man that stood at the top of the stairs, looking at Jack.

"Jack- who is?" Tosh tried to say, but stopped when she saw the spellbound shock on his face.

But Rose knew the truth, this wasn't the man she had fallen in love with. No, he had regenerated, this _wasn't him._

She growled, slowly getting to her feet, and she met eyes with the cold blue ones, and she saw them turn black for a mere moment, showing surprise.

"Down girl, Down!" Jack shouted the last part, and the large eared man turned to look at him, looking dead serious.

"Open the Rift, Jack." The northern accent caused Rose to snarl once more, and the man clenched his fist. Owen looked at him and then at Jack, completely confused.

"Jack-"

"I trust Stella, and I can tell something just from your face."

Jack growled, reaching for his gun as Rose slowly grew closer.

"You're not _him."_

And Rose lunged, and the man hissed, an inhuman or inTime-Lord hiss that caused his eyes to turn black and him to vanish in nothing,

A few minutes later and a shouting match, Owen, Tosh, and Ianto were trying to open the rift.

Rose couldn't stop them all.

Then the slap, and Rose spun, only able to run from her spot by the med bay to hear the gun go off three times, and to see Jack fall.

She skidded to a halt in horror, looking at Jack just as Ianto did the same thing. She just stared, before whimpering.

"Jack, oh Jack." Rose whispered, and she closed her eyes.

_He is not dead_

"Of course he's dead, he was shot." Rose snarled back, before whimpering again.

_He is the gifted. He is a host._

"For who, who would give him a blessing?" Rose sobbed, now a few tears trailing down her muzzle

_Space_

So Rose waited, she trusted Space for no reason to her knowledge, she just did.

The lights went off, and the alarms blared, and true to the little voice inside her heads words- Jack awoke.

And now they were running for their life.

And Rose was In pain.

She felt like a fire, something burning her and stretching her skin, the rift was a cut In Time and Space, bleeding through the stitches, but all those stitches yanked out-

That's what Rose felt like, like she had been shot- but she _felt it all._

She felt the time stream, and the people in it. And she willed it as she ran. The Roman was wrong- gone. Rhys was wrong- gone. Black death, Samurai, Space Ships, all gone.

So they ran out, and Rose yelped as Owen kicked her as she got her tail stuck under a chunk of fallen debris. She hissed and snarled, her eyes turning golden as her tail fixed itself to before it was ever crushed.

They ran out, stopping as Bilis was there, but Rose felt something, something big and powerful breaking chains she didn't know she put down.

And there it was. Turns out, Abbadon _wasn't_ the monster she killed, she killed it's pops.

Just her luck.

Gwen and Jack were in a car, and Rose was in the back seats, the others were going around, making sure that the people on the streets were okay.

And Rose knew what was to happen.

She howled loudly, and Gwen looked at her in shock, but she got a nod from Jack.

"Abbadon! Come and challenge the Bad Wolf!" Rose howled loudly, and the creature spun, spitting and charging until it saw Jack. And it leaned down.

It's shadow touched Jack, and he screamed, a light of his soul being drawn out, and Rose looked up in horror, and for a moment, she didn't really know what was going on.

The next thing she knew, she had her golden claws out and pressed firmly into the chest of Jack, and her eyes grew gold as gold light rolled off her in waves.

_"I am Time, and you dare leave this human to die Space? I bless him; I bless him for life, and let his life end when it is time, for I know always!" _

And the creature roared in pain before collapsing, and a gold light seeped around Jack, before a silver light accompanied it and seeped into Jack, then he fell back without a word.

Rose knew Space had heard her rant.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear god! The Plot Bunnies are breeding inside my head like- never mind.**

**I just finished another Doctor Who, so i couldn't wait to make this one! Note: Torchwood will not be in here for a long time yet. This WILL be a reunion, but not for a Long LONG time, crossover with the Sarah Jane Adventures however only in the beggining of the first serries so barely anything will need to be known.**

**Thank you and please enjoy my story!**

* * *

><p>Everyone thought that the deal was over, that everything was back to normal.<p>

It wasn't.

Jack wasn't waking, and he was ashen white, death white. His body was cold and Rose feared this immortal had misheard her voice, and that he didn't care.

The funeral wasn't really one. Just everyone around his corpse about to be frozen inside the freezer boxes, and they said nothing. Gwen was crying as the others left, and she pulled Rose to her, who didn't let out a single whine, now used to what went on.

So they waited, Gwen was over him sobbing, straightening the bag, or sometimes leaning against the wall.

Rose waited, and she knew what she had to do.

Rose wined, looking up at the drawer holding Jack above her head, and with a small smile, Gwen produced a stool from the corner for the top shelves. And Rose stepped up, climbing to the top to be at his height.

"He was such a good man." Gwen whispered and Rose just stared, her mismatched eyes looking at him carefully. Then, the gold melted away to a deep chocolate she had before. She reached out with a paw, setting it on his chest, and her eyes glowed gold, Gwen looked on, and nearly punched her as Rose extended the long claws, pulling at the skin as they went in over his heart.

"What are you d-"

_I bless you, Captain Jack Harkness._

"-oing!" Rose pulled back, and Gwen was astounded to see not a single mark on where her claws went in, Rose stepped down, noticing that her reflection had now _twin_ brown eyes, and when she was half way out of the room, she heard a gasp, and Rose continued out a little bit faster, a trot.

Within twenty minutes later, Jack walked out to where the team was trying to reconstruct what was left of the Rift Machine; there had been quite an assortment of hugs from everyone. Even a little bit of licking from Rose, she wasn't really sure that it would work.

They had decided to go out and grab pizza, then eat out side near the water tower as very few restaurants allowed dogs, none the less wolves.

They were laughing, chatting abou the past and funny events, Rose blinked and looked up. Everyone had noticed her sudden eye color change, but none really wanted to mention it.

Rose sat, and halfway through Gwen telling her story of a woman calling 911 because her curling iron burned her- a breeze picked up.

And a remarkable sound.

"Where did that wind come from?" Tosh asked with a frown, grabbing her coat and computer as Jack suddenly stood, and listened even harder, smiling a full of joy smile when he heard the wheezing yet beautiful groan.

"Jack, what is that?" Gwen asked, getting to her feet also, and Rose got to hers taking a few steps forward, her ears perking forward as she looking for the source.

"You recognize it too, huh?" Jack asked breathlessly as he saw Rose's ears, then- she saw it.

And she broke out in a run, the others following after, confused at why they were running into nothing.

By the time the Box had finished materializing, the group were practically touching it.

And Jack scrambled with his pockets, trying to find a key, Rose took an easier approach.

"Tardis! Oh how I've missed you! It's hard to open doors without hands so if you c-"

The doors had already swung open and the light spun twice, obviously happy.

And the group hesitantly entered as Jack ran in with a slight bounce in his step.

Rose ran inside, barking like mad and making the girl in there ( dark skinned and in a red leather jacket) scream in surprise and jump onto the top of a chair there, Rose hardly paid attention and dashed forward, colliding heavily with the skinny male she had missed so much.

"Oof!" He grunted, falling to the floor, and Rose remembered the fact that Time Lord had harder bones- hopefully she didn't hurt him.

"Doctor!" She heard Jack shout, and the other girl spun around in surprise, the Doctor instantly winced and banged his head against the grating cursing under his breath.

"Long time no see, Jack. Now, could you please call the wolf off of me?" The Doctor shouted back and Rose tried to grin in excitement, but she heard Jack walking around the central column with raised eyebrows.

"Stella, off the nice man." He tisked and Rose growled, but got off, the Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Stella?"

"Short for Constellation, sir?" Ianto asked, still in awe from the ship. Gwen, Tosh, and Owen still stood near the door, not saying a word.

"Doctor, I'm the Doctor." The Doctor nodded and Jack chuckled slightly in amusement.

"It's bigger….It's bigger on the inside." Gwen stated in awe, Rose saw the Doctor grin in success at that while Martha smirked slightly.

"But…this is impossible." Tosh breathed and Owen snorted, leaning back against the door.

"Doesn't matter Tosh- it's amazing and I'm sticking with that." Owen ended and shook his head in disbelief.

"Yes yes, well apparently Jack invited yourselves into my home, might as well get comfortable while you're here." The Doctor added, leaning back against the railing and flicking a few switches to allow a groaning noise to take them to the vortex. He eyed Rose critically, not really sure about her.

"So Jack, you've had some work done?" The Doctor put in casually, and Jack snorted, looking at the Doctor with great annoyance.

"You can talk."

"Wh- oh! The Regeneration!" The Doctor blinked and Jack rolled his eyes, turning to meet the dark skinned girl and start his charming introduction. The others vanished throughout the ships with a fair warning not to get lost.

Rose just sat there, staring at the Doctor who slowly sunk to his knees to scratch her around her neck, eventually finding her collar and reading it with a tilt of his neck.

The Doctor was in stunned silence before rounding on Jack who was kissing the girls (Martha, Rose had overheard) knuckles.

"Captain Jack Harkness, why have you not yet mentioned that you work for _Torchwood?"_ The Doctor growled, and Jack held his hands up in a defensive way, stepping back. The rest of the team looked out from the corridors, watching in complete stunned silence. They ha seen Jack when he was mad, but the Doctor was _terrifying._

"Have you _forgotten_ what Torchwood does? They kill harmless aliens!" The Doctor shot back and Jack spun in anger.

"And where have _you_ been? Having tea with Shakespeare? Learning how to play the piano with Mozart? I've been stuck saving the Earth time and time again!" Jack shouted and inhaled stiffly, clutching the railing before turning to the Doctor in a quieter voice.

"Look, I just want to know what's wrong with me." Jack muttered, and the Doctor sighed. Martha retreated back, finding some urge to pet Rose.

"I can't die. And you know that. That's why you left me ankle deep in Dalek dust surrounded by corpses- I just want to know _why_ I can't." Jack finally stated, and the Doctor just stared, eyes dark and filled with pain as he spoke his next words.

"It was Rose."

And that was the end of it, no more talk, because in the Doctor's eyes, she was dead.

"So, you met Stella?" After a long time of an awkward silence Jack tried to make conversation again, and the Doctor rolled his eyes, looking at Rose who was at ease in the Tardis.

"As long as she's not a cat- oh I hate cat's, got almost killed because of cat nuns before but that's off task. That is one unusual wolf, not counting the fact it's at ease inside the Tardis, the fur color, or the fact of why it was happy to see me." The Doctor rattled on and Jack froze, looking up quickly.

"You mean she never traveled with you?"

"No bu-"

"That liar!" Jack growled, starting to pace while the Doctor watched confused.

"Who lied?" Martha asked and Jack pointed to the Doctor.

"A woman, a past companion or something along those lines. She said that Stella used to travel with you and needed help to get back home." Jack groaned, putting his head in his hands as he realized just how badly fooled he had been.

"A past companion? Who was it?" The Doctor asked confused and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Argh, it was almost a year ago, uh, a Sarah? No, a Sarah Jane I thin-"

"Sarah Jane Smith! Of course she'd be moving on and sending lost little wolfs with me." The Doctor beamed, walking up to the Tardis controls and flicking levers, Rose was on her feet at once.

_"No! Because this is my home, and I'm not leaving once I've found this place!"_

_Then you shall not._

Suddenly the machine went crazy, lights flashing and people screaming as they hit the ground. In the madness and crazy chaos on board, Rose swore she saw the Tardis heart poke out for a few seconds.

And Rose remembered, A Tardis was a child of Time.

"Doctor! What's going on?" Martha screamed, and The Doctor frantically pressed buttons, hissing in pain as buttons put an electric current over them before he touched them.

_"I don't want to go! But…But it isn't right, THIS isn't right, is it?"_

_You know_

_"Yeah but…I don't want to leave, if I go, will I ever see the Tardis and the Doctor again."_

_You are the Bad Wolf_

_"I know I am, I know that every single thing in this web of the universe was created by us, we are the Bad Wolf, and you know it too, Time."_

_We see all of existence_

_"So what?"_

_Put yourself in it_

The Tardis groaned once more and the group fell to the floor, the Doctor groaned and glared up at the Tardis, muttering a quiet. "Yeah, thanks sweetie." Then he collapsed tired.

"God, and I thought Jack's driving was bad." Owen groaned and Gwen giggled slightly in the chaos of it all. Ianto said nothing, but Tosh was trying to protect her computer again.

"Shut it Owen, and we've got work to do- stop by every once in a while, got it Doc?" Jack warned and got up, the others hurried to the door, throwing it open and surprised to find it in the hub, just where the main doors opened up to before.

Jack paused in the door, looking at the Doctor and Martha who was scowling, he then looked at Rose who seemed a little bit sad,

"Hey Doc?"

"Don't call me that Jack."

"That wolf, Stella as we call her, she's smart."

The Doctor blinked in confusion and nodded slowly, Jack shook his head.

"No, I mean, she knows how to get rid of Slitheen, and when Tosh and I got trapped in the past, I saw her, she was _there_. And also…" Jack branched off, not sure on what to say, the Doctor was just staring at Rose.

"I died, I mean _really_ died, and she brought me back. I was watching the tapes, and she clawed me, then I was alive."

Jack left, and the Doctor spun, looking for the wolf he was suddenly very frightened of.

But the wolf had vanished.

And Jack had hung on for one last trip

x-(X)-x

Rose ran, trying to hold back the tears she had running down her muzzle. She sniffled and kept running, trying to deny to herself that she did _not_ just run away from the Doctor, the only one who could make things right.

_It is not time yet._

"Then when is time!" Rose howled loudly, whimpering and running once more. The voice inside her head trilled softly, soothingly as it tried to right the mistake it seemed to have made.

"I've been running and searching for so long! When is the time then? Talk to me!" Rose howled, stopping to slide and bang into trees purposely.

_There comes a time when the male will die_

Rose gasped and stopped immediately, eyes going wide as she looked everywhere and eventually closed her eyes to speak.

"Ho-"

_I am Time, Rose Tyler, my gifted. I know all of existence, I know all that is true and all that was not, and so do you. Look inside yourself, Rose Tyler, and look to the world in a new era, look to it, and feel what is wrong and what is right._

Rose shivered slightly and opened her eyes- the world was completely different.

Dark clouds covered the sky, and the trees looked sickly also where the forest seemed to be chopped down. Rose edged slowly towards the beginning of where the trees stopped, and looked out over the blackened and bruising stumps of nothing and people rushing away being herded by flying orbs- Rose's eyes burned to look at them.

"The orbs, they aren't right." Rose whispered and she felt a trill in her head.

_Now you are learning. That is a Paradox, one of my children have been forced to hold it steady, no reapers are here._

Rose sighed in relief at that before stiffening.

"You mean a Tardis was attacked?"

_A Tardis was cannibalized._

Rose exhaled in anger through her nose as she spotted one of those metal balls swooping low against a human who scrambled away in fear.

"They're monsters." Rose whispered and the trilling mind inside her sang sadly.

_They are humans, Rose Tyler. You may be human, but now you hold a curse, and I am so sorry._

Rose arched her eyebrows and frowned, sitting carefully.

"A curse? Being a wolf isn't that bad, it's actually slightly fun." Rose shrugged, trying to make it seem like nothing.

_You know the curse of the Time Lords, eternal age and forever youth, But know the curse of myself, the curse of Time._

Rose blinked and o0pened her eyes, memories that were not her own flashed before her.

_The curse of everything and the curse of forever sight._

And Rose collapsed, trembling as she heard so much, she saw everything.

Martha Jones, a doctor who joined as the Doctor's companion after a hospital she worked in was sent to he moon. The Master, a Time Lord from the end of Time'- _their_ domain.

Rose coughed and gave a choked sob, tears rolling from her eyes as she blinked.

She now knew _everything._

Every life that she wished, every single thing that happened in this time, and best yet, Rose was _untouchable._

But it was late, the launching day was close, it was now.

It was seconds.

_Then stop it._

And Rose gasped, wanting it to stop, and she blinked.

Everything had frozen, every single thing in the entire being of existence had stopped, and Rose was the only thing breathing, moving among nothing .

"But one thing- who is the Master?" Rose whispered as she moved between the frozen humans, looking at them with pity before continuing on.

_The Master, he is the host of hate, the never ending drumbeats._

Rose twitched and looked around at the madness, recognizing this story as something told long ago, when she first felt the mind at Torchwood one.

"But I thought that man was given an act of kindness from Heart?" She questioned, and she felt slight joyous laughter from Time.

_You have much to learn Rose Tyler. We do not look at the whole of existence in the right path- we know how this will end._

And time took over, jumping forward until time was ticking away, and Rose stood in the corner, slightly disorientated.

The Doctor was swirling in physic power, and the Master tried to shoot him with a laser screwdriver.

"Then I'll kill them!" the Master shouted, and Rose reacted, lunging forward, and snapping the screwdriver from his hand with her powerful jaws, landing on the floor, and the others gasped, even Jack (who was dirty and in the corner) shouted her 'name' Stella.

And then, Time sped up, and the world was shaking, a relieved weight off of Rose as the Paradox was removed, and people vanished, and the entire ship shook crazily.

"Hang on! Time is reversing!" The Doctor shouted while laughing and the entire ship shook and rumbled as time went back again and again. And Rose saw everything be erased from existence from the past year of Hate's control.

Then a bang, and she snapped her head around. The Master was dying and the Doctor was there, begging for him to regenerate. The Doctor was begging, begging trying and trying, and even a tear running down his cheek.

"_regenerate!"_ The Doctor shouted as a tear slid down, and the Master was panting, and Rose very slowly moved towards the two, the Doctor looked up for a moment, and a flash of hope appeared in his eye.

_It is of before. The immortal man- he spoke of us bringing him back to life._

And Rose gently leaned down, and the Master turned with a gasp to look at her, and his eyes flashed pitch black before he let out a strangled cough.

"Never expected you to be the one to break the rules." He wheezed out and Rose said nothing, as he had recognized him.

"Please." Rose looked up, and the Doctor was now begging _her._

_We cannot, Rose Tyler. For everything has it's time, and everything must die. But we can silence the agony of him; give him a blessing from Heart._

And Rose did that, she leaned down and pressed her nose on the Master's forehead and he gasped sharply before chuckling ever so slightly.

"The drums, the never ending drums are gone." He laughed and another tear fell from the Doctor, who finally knew it was time.

The Doctor gave a slight smile before breaking down over the slowly dying body.

Rose had turned and left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear god! The Plot Bunnies are breeding inside my head like- never mind.**

**I just finished another Doctor Who, so i couldn't wait to make this one! Note: Torchwood will not be in here for a long time yet. This WILL be a reunion, but not for a Long LONG time, crossover with the Sarah Jane Adventures however only in the beggining of the first serries so barely anything will need to be known.**

**Thank you and please enjoy my story!**

* * *

><p>Rose was somewhere, she wasn't really sure. All she knew was that it was some old city that cooked food over bonfires, and apparently it was 4:23 PM, she didn't really know where to go now.<p>

_You must learn._

"What?" Rose asked, now having gotten used to the talking inside her head.

_You must learn, we are the Bad Wolf, the creator of life. So try it, bring forth our life._

Rose just blinked and shook her head, noticing a tree not that far away, dead and broken.

"I- what do I do?" Rose whispered, walking up toward the tree and she exhaled, hoping that just by brushing it like before when the Leopard- that she had now had suspicions of being the immortal Dimension.

She shook her head and gently brushed against the tree, a slight whispering of something and she turned, where the dead tree once was, a healthy growing tree now sat.

"How-"

_We bring life, we all bring life but we are extra in this specialty. We are immortals, we are everything. And now- you need more._

Rose blinked and turned at the crackling of a twig. She looked, and blinked at the large white stallion she saw before her, a large white horse. Beautiful and huge with deep eyes that Rose had spotted before.

"No way." She gaped and the horse snorted and tossed it's head, walking forward carefully.

"Hello Time. And Rose Tyler if I am not mistaken, I believe we have met." The horse's voice was light and childish, more innocent then Time's.

"You were there! The Doctor rode you on that ship with clockwork men!" Rose shouted in surprise, and even more surprising, the horse giggled, trotting over easily.

"Yep!" She laughed and Rose just stared at Heart, who tilted her head and giggled once more.

"You're trapped here aren't ya? Something went wrong and now Time and you got stuck together in your animal form!" Heart laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world. Rose just blinked and Heart turned, tossing her head and signaling in for her to follow.

"Come on!" Heart giggled and broke into a run, Rose immediately chasing after with little to no effort. And already- they would be out speeding other cars.

"See, we're the immortals, we're faster and bend the rules of life." Heart explained, running faster and Rose dared look behind her. She was leaving a faint gold trail, while heart was leaving a light red or a rosy pink behind.

The flowers seemed to grow more where they touched the essence and bloomed even more, but Heart paid no mind and ran on, as did Rose.

"If we try hard enough, be can use our gifts to bend the universe to us. I can change the emotions of those around me, and sense the kindest of minds, that's why I helped your friend, he's a good fellow- and a looker."

Rose tried not to blush when Heart winked to her.

"So you give it a go!" Heart nodded and Rose shrugged, taking another stride and blinking back another gold flash. It was different, the grass wasn't as long and the trees weren't as big. She came in another gold flash and was a few meters ahead of Heart who quickly sped up to match her.

"Be careful to come back a few seconds after, so you don't seem to teleport!" Heart warned and jumped through the air herself.

The light seemed to weave and then- she was gone.

Rose skidded to a stop, her golden claws pressing into the grass and ripping up a few wild flowers. The spot where Heart once was was empty. Nothing was there.

_She has traveled back to our realm._

_"_Well what is that?" Rose growled, turning and started to walk back towards the area where she was before, still having no clue where she was.

_You see the world made up by three dimensions, length, height, and width. Imagine a fine essence that runs through all of those dimensions that make up another. A hologram if you wish, that is the immortals realm, and no human will ever gain technology advanced to travel there. The Time Lords are, will be, and were the closest, but they perished before._

"Does the Doctor know about you guys?" Rose asked, walking through the forest and brushing against dead trees to help them.

_The Time Lord suspects the truth of us all. But there has not been a scientific discovery. In all faith, Rose Tyler. His greatest belief is you._

Rose said nothing as she continued on, walking into the village, and changing it to a time when the people were not there for her to walk down the streets with little to no interruption.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Rose asked as she looked around and into a few shops, looking for something needed, but she was not aware of what.

_Our kind does not need any sustainment; rather we feed off of our greatest power source. The time stream is eternal, we never need anything. We defy the laws of existence, and follow and intervene the ways of the universe, and you wish to know more?_

"When can I help save the Doctor?" Rose asked, growling almost, and the being inside her recoiled somewhat.

_You have all of the power in the world, all of time in your mind and you wish to help save one Time Lord?_

"He is different! He's more than that! He's so much _more!"_ Rose snarled, turning into a howl that brought Time laughing inside her mind.

_Oh, Rose Tyler, we are so similar in being. But first, you must know the truth. You must learn of the passing of people all of the way up to his death, and you must know of it all._

Then Rose spun, in a completely different place. A bar if she was correct, filled in with a female lady with three arms and a stubby tail. A Creso'ta, first evolved in the 18th century and died out not that long into the 54th century.

Rose shivered at her knowledge and moved throughout the bar, moving towards the back where she knew the start of a major time web would originate in thirty nine and a half minutes. She then carefully jumped up into the booth next to the table, closing her eyes and blocking out the loud sounds, she even had to snarl at a vampire-fish like monster that tried to pet her.

Finally, a cloaked man walked in, not human by the lump under his cloak showing a tail.

Then another woman walked in, her hair incredibly curly and a deadly looking weapon on her hip, a Vortex manipulator Rose instantly knew to be Jack's.

They slid into the booth and the woman looked at the cloaked man, who tilted it's head (or whatever was there)

"River Song." The creature gurgled, and Rose flinched, three lifetimes of memories flashing before her eyes, she let out an instinctive pant, and a fanged male at the bar smirked at her, sending some sort of strong smelling drink at her in a glass. She gently slid it away with a claw, still trembling slightly with how interwoven this River Song was, or should Rose say, Melody Pond. Daughter of the two companions currently inside the Tardis and part Time Lord from being conceived inside the Tardis- _wow_ she knew a lot.

But one thing was for sure- The Doctor was different. He never was the same, or how he should have been if Rose had left on her own free will, he was turning darkening, more and angrier. He was turning to the Oncoming storm, and he was a force to be reckoned with.

"I see you've done your research." She smiled and the cloaked creature didn't respond, only tap a two fingered clawed hand.

"I need to know the poem of Demon's run." River Song instantly started to talk in a hushed voice, and Rose had to strain her ears to listen. The cloaked creature chuckled slightly and River smiled.

"Of course, River Song. A female who searches for the old poems and prophecies deserves to know after looking in half the universe."

_Listen, and remember._

Rose didn't dare respond as she strained her ears even more.

"Demons run when a good man goes to war. Night will fall and drown the sun, when a good man goes to war. Friendship dies and true love lies; night will fall and dark will rise, when a good man goes to war. Demons run but count the cost; the battle's won but the child is lost." The creature rasped out, and the woman nodded, tapping a small hand held device, and she gently set it down.

"You know what the prophecy is about." The stranger croaked, and River smiled bitterly, cocking her gun before standing.

"Oh sweetie, I was _born knowing."_

The two had left long ago but Rose still say, the prophecy going over and over through her head, it was bad. It was rather bad.

"He's in love with her isn't he?" Rose whispered, and looking at the strong smelling drink, wondering if she should try some…

_Love is not a two part relationship. She is in love with the Time Lord, but what of the Time Lord being in love with her?_

"Mind if I sit here?" Rose looked up. A girl stood there, roughly twenty but maybe younger. She had soft eyes and a white shirt with skinny jeans on. Her features were careful, but her eyes seemed to twitch and not focus on anything longer than a few moments, as if she was edgy or she normally never rested.

She had no shadow either.

Rose gave a small nod and the girl smiled, sliding into the booth seat across from her.

"So, you saw that curly haired girl in here before?" The girl nodded to the booth behind and Rose gave a nod after a while.

"Heard her name's River Song. Apparently held at Stormcage for murdering someone."

_'Yeah, and that's the Doctor'_ Rose's mind growled back, but she said nothing.

"I thought she was mumbling something about an army when she came in- something about 'Amy' and 'Rory'. She said 'Demon's run' also." The girl let on, her dark eyes calculating. She reached back, brushing her light brown straight hair behind her ears as she stared at her.

"She's confused, you could tell so just by looking at her, not really sure what to do. By the time she left, she looked like a wreck, tears and stuff." The girl shrugged and Rose remained perfectly calm.

She knew that _wasn't_ the case. River had been slightly sad, sure, but she had been accepting. Rose knew of the time lines, and she knew that River knew what was going to happen next- it was time for an army.

"Hello Soul." Rose finally stated after a moment of silence, a twitch of the girl's lips to her low bark was enough to tell her that she understood.

"What gave it away?" She asked, brushing her hair back again, and this time, a Dove feather fell out.

"The fact you had no shadow." Rose nodded and the girl smiled softly, leaning back in her seat.

"We like the Time Lord. The Doctor, he deserves a gift, but he does not want it. Hate and Anger, you know, Anger and Heart stopped their argument over him as they saw him. He broke down, not that long ago. Before he died once more in the last act of kindness of his 10th self." Soul nodded and Rose whimpered slightly, showing that she did indeed know.

"He was tempted, almost changed the entire course of history just to go back in time and steal you before you were blessed." Soul nodded and Rose sat back, then Soul smiled ever so softly.

"You know, he never stopped." She stated conversationally and Rose lifted an eyebrow, Soul blinked surprised.

"You didn't know? Back when this Time Lord was poisoned, he saw you, well an image of you, he used that to gain enough strength to save him. He never stopped loving you, he still does."

Rose looked down as she was forced to sniffle; Soul smiled very softly, another feather drifting down onto the table.

"Better hurry, Rose Tyler. The Doctor will die in war if he has no army." Soul gently whispered before turning and turning into a dove in a grey-white light, then flapping away and trilling softly.

Rose got to her feet, and shook her head, forgetting when the collar she once wore came off, and she walked to the door.

Soul was right, The Doctor needed reinforcements.

x-(X)-x

Rose stood, looking down at the being pressing his back against an alley wall, using his will power _not _ to scream in agony and in pain.

Rose's past self had vanished, and now, as the man collapsed, and looked up, normally where his Tardis would be, Rose was now in his train of sight, between the two.

"Stella." He gasped out, twitching and grunting in pain.

_You can do it_

Time encouraged gently and Rose took a breath, padding forward slowly in the snow, and extending a paw, her long gold claws coming out.

"No, get aw-"The Time Lord gasped as the claws pierced his chest, and the regeneration energy had an access point, into Rose, who took the energy willingly as she had no limit. The holes sealed up as Rose withdrew them, and the Doctor sat on the ground panting in pain and shock.

"How-"He cut himself off, shaking his head but shrugging it odd.

"The timelines!" he gasped, suddenly remembering, but Rose was fine, nothing was wrong with them actually. She had created a phantom line, he was actually continuing on with his normal event chain, but the _real_ time line had been cut off, and turned into this. No paradox, it was all fine.

He got to his feet, moving towards the doors of the Tardis and pushing them open, Rose blinked as she recognized the interior, and gently brushed her side against one of the coral spires.

"I don't get it, I was _supposed_ to die!" He argued and banged the spire, eventually laughing in relief after a while.

"God, I don't know what you did, Stella. But _thank you."_ He laughed and leaned back in his chair, but Rose just stared, and eventually the Doctor stared back.

"Okay, question time _how_ did you save me?" He pressed and Rose only blinked, not liking the way he did the question thing against her now.

_'Are you sure this is going to work?'_

_Positive, Rose Tyler._

"Silence." Rose tested, and she was rather pleased to hear that her bark caused him to stiffen immediately,

_See? Telepathic abilities work also._

Rose ignored Time and focused on the Doctor who now had out his glasses and was muttering 'fascinating' under his breath.

"Doctor. I must request for you to sit down, for the images I must show you are startling." Rose barked again and the Doctor looked at her questioningly.

"_Images?_ Oh I don't think so, for I'm rather happy not going into that dog brain of y-"

The Doctor scrambled back at the first image, a small image of him regenerating and his Tardis bursting into flames as he screamed in pain.

The Doctor panted, looking at her in disbelief.

"What did you-"

But he was sitting on the ground already, having fallen rather hard while the first image. Then, the entire time stream of the present up to the next Doctor, and of Demons run and his death of being overpowered.

The 10th Doctor panted, just looking at her in shock and in absolute confusion and disbelief.

"That's why you need me. And army." He muttered, and Rose gently stepped forward, pressing her side into his on the ground.

"No. That is why you have debts, which need to be paid."

With a blank and trembling hand, the Doctor activated the Tardis.

The 9th Doctor had been worse, after having just seen the Dalek in the United States. He refused for any contact and kept ranting about how the Earth was to end because of the other Doctor, and, actually he collapsed after that point from Rose giving mental contact.

He said nothing afterwards, not liking the looks of this fight.

The Tardis was in the Vortex, hovering around in silence, then Rose turned, her eyes glowing gold for a moment before she stood inside a living room, scanning the time streams for when Sarah Jane would be passing through. Apparently she had walked through only three hours later, so Rose appeared then. Being rather happy by the way she had taken care of things and her time passage ways.

"Don't know what he meant b- Rose!" Sarah Jane exclaimed in shock, almost dropping her cup of tea. Rose blinked, looking upright and sitting patiently, taking a little longer to establish mental contact.

"Hello Sarah Jane." She softly stated and Sarah's eyes widened even further as she heard Rose's voice inside her head.

"Good Lord! Rose I-"

"We need your help."

Sarah Jane instantly quieted, and looked at her in alarm.

"Help? What kind of help?" She asked warily, and Rose just looked at her.

"You met with the Doctor when you battled on your Wedding day. You must help us now, for the Doctor will die if you do not. I have traveled all of time, and I have a list of people that wish to help. Please Sarah Jane, for this is war." Rose softly whispered and Sarah Jane stared, before grabbing her Sonic Lipstick off of a table top and nodding. Then grabbing onto Rose's collar (a new one- gold) and being dragged through the time streams into the Vortex.

The 10th Doctor was there to catch her.

Then Rose turned around again, disappearing to blink her eyes open in a room with flashing lights and a male pressing his forehead to the top of a control panel, he had given up all hope.

_"Radiation flooding in 3…2...1-"_

The entire room stopped halfway through the last number, as Rose stopped time around everything except the two creatures inside the room.

After a while, Owen looked up, and turned around, blinking in surprise and in disbelief.

"Stella?" He asked, looking at the control panel and pressing a few frozen buttons in confusion.

"What did you-"

"Come with me Owen." Rose stated, and Owen jumped, pulling out his gun and firing a shot before another word could be spoken.

The bullet froze in midair.

"I have spared your life, Owen Harper. I can give you life again. Now come, we have a war to fight." Rose ended and Owen blinked, confused, but stepped forward and grabbed her collar as instructed.

A few moments later, Rose stood across from Tosh, who gasped, while trying to stop the bleeding.

"Stella!" she coughed, and Rose carefully moved forward, pressing her nose to Tosh's arm, and the skin around the wound changed to a few seconds before the injury, as if it never happened.

"But how-"

"Owen is alive. Grab onto my collar and I will explain."

Tosh was such a good girl, she grabbed on without any questions.

Ianto was a little harder, as he had to be dragged away from Jack who was in a frozen position of crying over him. After soothing words and promises that Jack _would_ the taken with, he had finally agreed.

Now the tricky part.

The building in Tokyo exploded and Gwen and Jack groaned as they were thrown to the ground from the heat and inferno behind them.

Jack gasped and rolled over with a groan, Gwen doing the same, and they couldn't stop the slight disbelieving laugh that escaped from their lips.

"Jack, Gwen."

The two rolled, pulling out guns and pointing them at Rose as she stood not that far away, Gwen just stared, a cold expression on her face.

"Get away whoever or whatever you are!" She barked and Rose took a step back, but Jack looked at her, shushing Gwen down.

"…Stella?" He was surprised and Rose blinked slowly, turning and looking back up at the old buildings.

"Such a shame, the dirty run down cities. Much better in the past, weren't they Jack?" Rose asked, having gone practically everywhere now.

"Why are you here?" The guns were up again and Rose turned sitting and waiting calmly.

"Because I need your help."

The two looked at her skeptically.

"Please! I'm not going to bite you!" Rose laughed and still they held the guns.

"Anyways, I need your help because, the Doctor is going into battle-"

"So? The Doctor can take care of himself!" Jack shouted, and Gwen lifted an eyebrow, still not familiar with him.

"-And this time he's going to die." Rose finished as if she had never been interrupted. The two were now dead still silent.

"Prove it." Jack barked, and Rose stared, before sending all that had happened to the Doctor through their heads.

They were willing to comply after wards.

Martha was rolling her eyes and walking back into her medical center in Unit. She gave a sharp squeak of surprise when she saw Rose sitting in her office chair. She very slowly set the file onto a nearby table and held her hands up, showing that she wouldn't harm anyone.

"Hello there…um…how did you get in here?" Martha asked, moving towards her radio.

"The halls were empty two hours ago." Martha froze as she heard the voice inside her head, and she turned to look at the wolf.

"Pardon?"

"The Doctor has regenerated." The Wolf continued on, and it was making Martha uneasy.

"Look, I don't know _what_ you are, but I can assure you that he is fine, I just saw him about two months ag-"

"He is about to be permanently killed."

Martha shut up and looked at the Wolf, crossing her arms and glaring.

"Now, _why_ should I believe y- _oh."_

Images flashed before her and she scrambled back, sliding down the door onto the ground while panting,

She looked up to the wolf, and nodded.

Then she grabbed the collar and they vanished.

Donna, the second trickiest.

She was walking down the street into a park, scowling as she was supposed to meet her husband here, (Rose had busted his cell phone so he didn't know) She turned, sitting on a park bench and folding her purse over lap as she waited, constantly checking her cell phone.

Rose quietly walked up to her, and Donna jumped, seeing the giant wolf walking towards her from a place away. Rose sat, only a meter away, and Donna slowly tried to make her escape.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Rose calmly stated and Donna gasped, spinning around and wincing as she got a massive headache.

"Yeah? Well I'm talking to a giant dog."

"Wolf, I am a wolf." Rose corrected and Donna scowled.

"I'm crazy. What do you want me to do since none of this is real." Donna demanded, and Rose padded forward, pressing her side to Donna's.

And Donna gasped, tilting her head up as she remembered, but was frozen in the time line, so her brain would not melt.

Then she was shown the images.

"Well, let's go then!" She shoed, and Rose quickly traveled.

For the last one, Rose wasn't sure what to do.

So she sat in the junkyard the Doctor originally met him at and waited. She didn't have to wait long.

"You want my host?" Rose opened her eyes to the dark red and black snake, coiled on top of a busted tire. He flicked his tongue and Rose blinked.

"He is needed."

"That he is." Hate agreed and flicked his tongue once more, looking over the trash piles, and then at Rose again.

"He will die in the end."

"Yes."

The Hate nodded, turning to a tire that suddenly bubbled with screams, and they changed and turned to life, and Rose brushed her side against the sudden corpse.

The Master woke with a gasp.

He rolled onto his back coughing and his body slipped into skeleton form for a moment before he heaved, tar like tire bits were thrown up.

He panted; turning to glare at the two, only to stiffen as he saw what it was that awakened him.

"It's you." He panted, looking at Rose who walked up and brushed against him once more, at once, he felt better.

"We require your assistance." He looked at the wolf doubtfully, he knew it was Time. Even the day that the drums stopped.

And they were back again.

"And why should I help you?" he shot back with a growl. And Rose backed up a little bit, and the Master shook his head, pressing his fingers to his temples.

Rose pressed her snout to the top of his head, and the drums vanished, as well as all thoughts of Rassilon.

"Thanks." He muttered, and looked at Hate and Time, suddenly wanting to know what was wrong.

"W-"

"The Doctor is going to be killed. He is to die later on when his time has finally ran out, not to be killed in the battle of Demons run." Hate supplied, and Rose nodded, the Master looked doubtful.

"And why should I help him live?" He asked, and Rose sat on her haunches, looking at the Master before slipping him memories.

The Doctor screaming and crying into his dead body, the Doctor sitting with him the entire night as his body burned, and the Doctor carving his name into a tree to serve as the place where he died (above it actually)

The Master was silent through this before he looked upwards, face completely blank.

"So?" He pried, but his voice was thick. Rose looked at him, eye to eye as she sat.

"You couldn't kill him because you love him. You always have. He is your best friend, even now." Rose stated and the Master inhaled deeply, staring at the wolf with almost distrust.

"And if I die in battle?"

"I bring life."

"And after the battle? Can I finally sleep?"

"I bring death."

Hate responded easily, and the Master gave a small nod before turning to Rose for more information.

And he got it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear god! The Plot Bunnies are breeding inside my head like- never mind.**

**I just finished another Doctor Who, so i couldn't wait to make this one! Note: Torchwood will not be in here for a long time yet. This WILL be a reunion, but not for a Long LONG time, crossover with the Sarah Jane Adventures however only in the beggining of the first serries so barely anything will need to be known.**

**Thank you and please enjoy my story!**

* * *

><p>The Tardis was a little bit cramped. It held the people from the Space Ship that almost crashed into the killer living sun (The Doctor was rather hateful of that one) And from the space station orbiting the Black hole. A rather large amount of people from Unit had joined in also, It was the least they could do for the Sontarian problem before.<p>

The entire Tardis went dead quiet when Rose walked in with the Master though.

A few people had faces of anger and rage (Jack and Martha for obvious reasons) Unit and the rest of the Torchwood team were confused on why two of their members were so mad.

Poor Sarah Jane, out of the loop.

The two Doctor's had masked faces, however 10 had a little bit of hope in his eyes there.

The Master just stared at 10, ignoring everyone else, and muttered two words.

"Thank you."

Then it all went back to normal. Jack and Martha were still icy about the entire thing, but 10 and the Master were getting along better than expected, perhaps it was because of a few bad fights, but it seemed fine now.

The Tardis boomed loudly and started moving, and Rose turned to the doors, ready to start a war.

They moved out just as the lights flickered out, and Rose led the way, signaling for all lights to be shut down.

"There's no life forms besides those people down there. I've been able to mask our life readings." Tosh replied looking down, and Owen snorted slightly, knowing that he wouldn't register as a life form.

"What life forms are against us and don't register as being alive?" the 9th Doctor muttered and the other shrugged, instantly looking at the Master who scowled replying that he was _not_ in liege with everyone else on the dark side.

Rose walked on, and then she stopped. She heard the faintest trace of footsteps on the ground, the very faintest on the stairways and the balconies, silently working out the creatures stationed there as guards.

"They're silent, well almost." Rose whispered and the Master strained to listen also, his eyes widened and he nodded as he heard it also.

"Headless Monks." He muttered, as if he could recognize them by their walking patterns. The 10th Doctor looked to the 9th, who shrugged.

The group skittered back from a ledge as a light shone down over a familiar blue police box. Then a lizard like being went and touched it, recoiling with a hiss as she spoke to the others.

"Force field." She growled, and spun, awaiting the enemies.

There was a loud bang, and Sarah Jane gasped, turning to the others.

"Those were the doors, locking." She explained in a whisper as a girl down below did the same.

A loud humming prayer Rose's mind registered as the monk's attack prayer rang through the place, and the people hissed, spreading out with weapons as the male companion, Rory, lead his wife (also companion) Amy to a safe zone with their kid.

But that was not a child that was flesh.

"So this is the bloody war, yeah?" Donna asked, and Martha shook her head in shock, before pulling out a hand gun and giving it to Donna who frowned as she took it. The Master took out his Laser Screwdriver, and the two Doctor's took out their own screwdrivers as Sarah Jane took out the Sonic lipstick.

"Stay out of sight until the Doctor shows. I'm going out to find the real child." Rose muttered, and jumped forward, the ground shifting until it was busy and chaotic.

Men and woman with guns moved past, and Rose quickly moved to the shadows, traveling up and down, shifting even further into the past when needed, and she snarled as she saw Amy in shock and dull. The child had already been taken. So Rose jumped even _further_ back, back until the child was first taken, and when a flesh copy was created.

Rose stuck to the shadows, and snarled silently in anger when the child was hidden in a supply closet, completely out of it and knocked out cold.

Then the battle began, and the girl was moved onto the ship, hidden away already, and Rose blinked, jumping back into the present, and hopping back to the group.

"The child has been taken aboard the ship, she's already been taken, there is no way to get her b-" Rose stopped her panting as Tosh's wrist communicator went off and Jack looked at it, letting out a low whistle.

"Oh, hello beautiful."

_"Oh, hello! Um, I heard there was a war going on with my dad in it, so I kinda stuck around. There's this ship getting away, so I kinda hit it, and took it over. Is it good or bad that there's a knocked out baby in a closet?"_

The 10th Doctor, Donna and Martha spun in surprise, and the 10th Doctor snatched up the communicator, Tosh's wrist being pulled with it.

"Jenny!"

_"Dad! Oh you have no idea how good it is to see you again!"_

"Okay, that child is the reason why I survive or die. Travel as close as you can, then activate a small signal, I'll be able to use the Tardis to pull you in." the 10th Doctor responded, hurrying to the Tardis to activate the ship's beam.

Around twelve minutes and twenty seven and a half seconds later, a blonde girl similar to Rose herself was standing there, holding a baby, which she gently wrapped up and let Rose take it in her jaws.

"Go on, and make an entrance." Rose whispered, grabbing the girl and hoping that she could make it in time.

The battle raged, people screaming and fighting, but there were too many, and Rose ran, eventually able to stop and walk as Amy gasped in horror as her baby melted in a pile of goo.

She spun as Rose let out a soft growl. The baby blinked in shock as it transported bodies and at once it began to scream, Rose gladly gave her over, and Amy started sobbing onto Rose's back.

"Oh god, I don't know how you got her back, but thank you." She whispered, and Rose got to her feet, walking towards the main area as the real Doctor broke open a door and his eyes widened at the fight.

x-x

He pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and started deactivating swords and causing Monks to hiss as the vibrations irritated their skin.

"Doctor!" The real Doctor spun as a monk turned, it's sword about to slit the Doctor's throat, there was no way to avoid it…

_Zzzzzzsschpplllzzzz!_

Bright white and bluish electricity zapped down from above, causing the monks to recoil and look up in confusion, and the group to gasp. The Monk slumped downwards; completely stone dead and the Doctor looked up.

Clad in everything from memory, even the hoodie, stood the Master in the clothes he wore as he died. His hair blonde and chin unshaven, he let out a slightly dark laugh as he looked down at the group before.

"Never expected you to be the one to start a war, Doctor." The Master laughed almost gleefully, and Amy and Rory looked at the Doctor in confusion. The Doctor just stared in hope, horror and in disbelief, mostly disbelief though.

"This is impossible, you're dead!" The Doctor screamed, and the Master shrugged, electricity arched from his fingertips.

"I'm actually just as stumped as you are on that. Might as well live the best I can on it- and _no_, for once, I'm actually on your side." The Master smirked, before leaning back and lounging on the railing, and the lizard female growled lowly at his open show of ease.

"Amazing I didn't come here on my own. _But_ there is something you should know, you know the poem? Demon's run? _Demon's run when a good man goes to war."_ The Master finished with an insane grin, only for another voice to pick up not that far away, a few sections to his right

"_Night will fall and drown the sun." _It was picked up by a smiling Sarah Jane, and the Doctor ever so slowly whispered her name, eyes big as he was in shock.

"Sarah! But ho-"

_"When a good man goes to war."_ The Poem was picked up by Jack, a little bit further down, with his Torchwood team behind him, ready and _healthy._

"Jack! Okay, this is getting redicu-" The Doctor was one more cut off as another voice went on with the next verse.

_"Friendship dies and true love lies."_ Martha picked up sadly, and now, they were almost all the way around the circle where they were positioned. This time the Doctor blinked, thinking he was seeing things now.

"Martha?" He whispered, surprised that she ever wanted back.

_"Night will fall and dark will rise." _Donna Noble stated rather angrily, as if she wasn't happy with her parts, and that made the Doctor laugh ever so slightly.

The Doctor chuckled and it broke off with a slight sob from his throat as he looked at Donna, as if remembering.

_"When a good man goes to war."_ At this point the Doctor backed up with a gasp and a shaky finger, pointing directly at the 9th Doctor, who seemed rather cold faced as he looked at all of the masked Monks.

_"Demons run but count the cost."_ The Doctor covered his mouth as the 10th Doctor said the last line, now completely surrounding the group, but there was one more line left, the Doctor was sure of it.

_"The battle's won but the child is lost."_ It was finished by Rose as she stood on top of a crate below the 10th Doctor, who gave a slight nod, then they all used the stairs nearby to run down and start firing as needed and the monks recovered.

As Martha was hit by a sword, the Doctor tried his best not to scream, but before his eyes, the flesh fixed itself and she was healed, fighting just as she had before.

Rose turned, looking at Amy who had her eyes focused on her personally, and Rose's eyes widened as she spotted a monk about to attack Amy.

A black leopard lunged and the monk went flying back, only to be struck down by a wave of bullets lead by Mickey Smith and Jake. Pete was behind them as was Jackie, they were with Torchwood.

"Jack? Sarah Jane? Martha? _Donna?_ How are you not dead Donna! You should have your head exploding!" The Doctor shouted and Donna lifted an eyebrow.

"What? No thanks for saving your stubborn alien butt? And still not ginger I see." Donna responded smugly, and Amy giggled a little at that.

"We were all gathered and brought here before you ask." The Master responded carelessly, his skin shifting to skeleton and back, but no reaction from the group. They had grown used to it.

"Gathered? Gathered by whom?" The Doctor shouted, and the 10th Doctor nodded towards Rose who sat next to the leopard who had obviously brought the other team in.

A flash of light and everyone turned to look. River Song stood, a gun pointed at Rose, and no hint of mercy in her eye.

"You've changed the past." She stated dryly, and the Doctor slowly approached, trying to get her to ease the gun down.

"You changed _everything_, the life of that girl, the death of the Doctor-"

"The upbringing of you Melody Pond?" Rose asked, getting three sharp inhalations, the others just backed off. River just held the gun tighter.

"Who are you?" River questioned darkly, and Rose and Dimension stepped forward, not a fear in their walk.

"Who are we? We are the echoes of all that is or all that was. We are the whispers in the wind, or the cold in your breath." Dimension stated rather mysteriously, and if it wasn't true, Rose would have scoffed- River did anyways.

"Yeah right- give us names!" She spat, turning to look at Dimension and loading her gun with one hand.

"I am the fall; I am the shadow and the being that splits the words- the builder of cracks and healers of holes." Dimension stated calmly, his/her eyes flashing purple. River stared and ever so slowly, the Doctor's eyes widened, as he seemed to recognize them,

"I am all that was, all that is, and all that ever could be. I am the cries of life and the screams of death." Rose whispered herself, sounding more impressive.

The gun was now pointed directly at them.

"Who are you?" River shouted, and Rose let her eyes flicker gold, and the Doctor stiffened completely, reaching out and gently forcing the gun down.

"It is an honor." He mumbled so lowly only River could hear, and she spun, looking in dismay at him, before back at the two animals.

"I am Time." Rose stated with no hesitation.

"I am Dimension." Dimension stated and the Doctor's eyes widened as he was proven correct. He turned and looked at the Master for help.

"I was the host for Hate." The Master shrugged and the Doctor looked back, completely confused, before dropping to his knees in a bow, old Gallifrey tradition beating everything else.

"Doctor what a-"

"You can't be. I've seen you before! You were at the tavern! You didn't know everything like the rumors say! The prophecy was wrong!" River shouted, no, screamed, her gun hand shaking slightly.

"What was wrong?" Dimension asked, twitching his/her tail, and Rose thought it over, speaking her mind.

"Demons run when a good man goes to war. Night will fall and drown the sun, when a good man goes to war."

Rose stated, and looked at the Doctor up and down, nodding in conclusion.

"Heart and Anger stopped rivalry. The foe has fled, and war has drowned the sun." Rose translated, knowing that _she_ was the sun perfectly clear.

" Friendship dies and true love lies; night will fall and dark will rise, when a good man goes to war. Demons run but count the cost; the battle's won but the child is lost." Rose repeated and she sat, closing her eyes and reaching inside herself.

_You always could do it, Rose Tyler. You always were fantastic, and you could have gotten rid of me any moment you breathed. But you didn't because your heart is gold._

"Night has fallen, and the darkness has risen. The foes have run, and count your friends, Doctor. We have won the battle, and they have lost." Rose translated once more, but the Doctor finally got to his feet shaking his head.

"No no, that doesn't make sense. That one line. 'Friendship dies and true love lies.' That's impossible." The Doctor argued, and Rose blinked ever so carefully.

A gold aura grew around her as she walked closer.

"Friendship dies, and true love lies." She repeated once more, and this time, there was now bark as her white fur turned to pale skin and her brown eyes came in as did her gold hair.

"I lied, Doctor. I've been alive all this time." Rose whispered, wiping away a tear on her cheek, and the Doctor stared, the others snickered quietly and Martha and Donna just watched, never having seen Rose for themselves.

"Rose." The Doctor whispered with a choked sob. One hand on his cheek, brushing away the tears…

It was to be expected the tears and the kissing.

The Time lines were rewritten as Time was freed at that, the world was changed and everything was different. The Cracks vanished as did many of the bad events. It was similar to the Year that never was. Only a select few remembered it.

The 10th Doctor and the 9th Doctor were deleted from the intervention at that point. The Master went back to sleep, and Unit and Torchwood vanished back. Dimension opened a gate between this universe and the other, so annual Christmas visits were now possible.

Sarah Jane finally got the chance to have tea with a Time Lord.

Donna got all of her memories back, permanently, and worked every once in a while with Martha, although she didn't need to since winning the lottery.

Jenny ventured off once more, a tracking chip of her craft.

Amy and Rory got to raise their daughter the way they wanted to.

And Rose? Well she never stopped running.


End file.
